Lindworm Curse
by nanu107
Summary: If what Veronica says is true the Lindworm dragon has stolen away both Marie and Balthazar.  We'll have to move fast; they have less than three days until the venom kills them.  Epilogue/Preview of next Series Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 000: Diet

"This spell is particularly difficult to master, Dave. So you must first concentrate all the energy you have in order to even consider casting it. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure." He stood, for once, outside the Merlin's circle. Balthazar had taken him out to Central park and they were inside the little woods within the large area, hidden by the thickness of the leaves and bushes.

"Only use this spell Dave when absolutely necessary, you don't want to be weak before an enemy."

"Alright." Dave grew worried, Balthazar had not mentioned a thing of history or theory of this particular spell, he just brought him here, had him put on the pointy shoes and then started his earlier explanation.

Balthazar took a deep breath, and the energy from around them, from the very wind started to get pulled in towards the Master, Dave watched frowning slightly as his master's ring took a deep green glow and a thin sweat broke through his forehead. A little black ball appeared between them, crackling with dark energy that could not be seen, but had Dave's hairs standing on end. Balthazar lifted his hands, eyes still closed, the little ball took a bit just a bit more fullness…

Everything went to hell at that moment to; quite literally. The currents of the winds shifted, the ground beneath and between them rose, the tall trees leaned towards them and all the loose leaves and weakened brushes were pulled from their roots. The little black ball started to suck everything in, including Dave's cap what had him yelping and losing his footing. His buttons flew in as well, along with some of Balthazar's and a little chain the master had wrapped around his writs. The more it swallowed the bigger it became the harder to control, and Balthazar was groaning and gritting his teeth to keep it under control.

It was a loosing battle.

Dave slid to the floor and was been dragged with the power of the suction when Balthazar's eyes opened and noticing the little (actually BIG) incident lost his concentration and called Dave's name…

Just as the black ball disappeared.

Balthazar fell to his knees, panting, while Dave stared up at his master, panting in fear and surprise.

"What was THAT?"

"It's called a _black hole_, heard of them?"

Dave almost fainted.

Balthazar explained then that if this particular spell had been even attempted within the Merlin's circle utter and incredible chaos would issue; after all if the circle enhanced and helped Dave, or any other sorcerer to channel energy… It gave Dave the goose bumps to even consider the size of the black hole created within the circle.

"Your turn."

"What?"

'  
'

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror, a little frown set over her features. She turned to her side, flattened her clothes around her thighs, and then around her belly. She huffed, and then did it again, but this time face in front of the mirror. Becky appeared at the door at that moment;

"Hey, Blueberry Muffin call."

"I'm fat!"

Becky stared at Veronica for a second. "Not much, you've barely gained weight."

"My favorite pants won't fit."

"I told you to pick it a larger size."

"It's water, I must be bloating before my period."

"I thought you just had your period."

Veronica stared at the girl, who shook a bit the bag of muffins before walking to the kitchen. "Fine, but I'm not eating for the next couple of days."

"That's not good for you, all you need to do is exercise."

"Ha! I exercise daily, just ask Balthazar." Becky laughed out loud.

"It's not the same thing."

"But it's still exercise." Veronica started making tea, and huffed some more while Becky fished and pulled out for the cups. "I cant' help it; I have this constitution that everything I eat goes straight to my thighs and belly. I have to start watching what I eat."

"Well pizza is out then, as well as all mayor fast food chains."

"Goodness, I'll really have to learn to cook." Becky laughed at this, while Veronica readied the tea. They shared a comfortable silence and then sat to sugar their drinks and pull out the muffins. "And I'll have to stop eating these sweet things."

"I live out of these, I can't stop eating them."

"I should get an apprentice, probably if I do a lot of magic daily I'll be able to eat all I want and not gain weight."

"Well Dave has been eating like there is no tomorrow."

Veronica bit her muffin and hummed. "I know," She said after swallowing. "I've been there. Men never mind their waistline."

"Only if they are gay."

"Yeah." Veronica took another bite of her muffin and groaned. "This is going straight to my belly." Becky groaned too, only because the woman was acting like a teenager. "Do you think Balthazar would find me unappealing?"

"What? Are you nuts? He loves you too much to find you anything but gorgeous. Get that silly idea off your head and eat your muffin."

"But I'm fat!" Becky almost slammed her head against the table and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what, I will introduce you to the modern term diet, alright?"

Veronica nodded, and Becky hoped the sorceress at least suspected into what she was getting into.

'  
'

"Veronica!"

"Yes?"

"Where's the Cool Whip?"

"I threw it out!"

Balthazar stood too quickly and did not consider the fridge's door was also open, banding his head painfully on it's metal surface, he yelped, but did not forget why he'd done the sudden action. "What?"

"I threw it out." Answered Veronica arriving at the kitchen's door, looking angry.

"Why?"

"Because one spoonful has over two hundred calories, I've got to start watching what you and I eat. We are not getting any younger you know?"

"Who told you about calories counting?"

"Becky, after I asked her to help me loose some weight."

No, his sweet gorgeous Veronica had not turned into a calorie counting monster! "But the Cool Whip was mine."

"Regardless, we are on a diet."

"Since when?"

"Two thirty p.m." And with that she turned, leaving behind her the sweet scent of lavender and chamomile. Balthazar furrowed his brows and turned away. Maybe he should step out for a little. And after he calmed he would have a long talk with Rebecca Barnes.

This was Dave's fault!

'  
'

Dave found it funny and as he laughed Balthazar watched him, angrily. "You're on a diet?" He said laughing and pointing at Balthazar, while the master stared at his apprentice.

"It's not funny. I ate granola clusters for breakfast."

"Healthy."

"You say one more thing and I'll kill you."

"Alright, alright, sorry. Boy are you cranky."

"She threw out the Cool Whip."

"Not good."

"And the Colombian coffee."

"I'll step out for a moment and fetch some for you."

"Thank you. When you return it'll be my turn to laugh."

But as it turned out, there was no reason to laugh that evening. None at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 070: Unconscious

Becky got the call at eleven thirty, she was half asleep after having studied for a test, and blinking quickly heard Benet's voice telling her to get down to Dave's tiny apartment. A little groggy she agreed and got up, they lived amazingly close, so she put on the charm Veronica had given her to avoid evil muggers, and put on some comfy jeans, a t shirt and a thick sweater. Her sneakers squeaked on the floor as she hurried up the steps of the small building Dave lived. She knocked once; Benet apparently had been waiting for her so he opened the door quickly. Then started babbling about Dave arriving home looking better than he was now, and guided her to Dave's room. Becky gasped loudly as she set her eyes over her boyfriend.

Dave wore his usual jeans and shirt, his gray sweater, but was huddled on a corner of the bed, literally a small corner, curled into a tight ball. His skin was white, wet and his eyes wide but dull. He was shaking, eyes staring at the nothingness. Becky realized he was unconscious, reliving whatever had forced this state upon him.

"Dave?" She called, in hopes he would wake up.

"_Balthazar_." He responded, not calling for the man, but just saying the name.

"Dave, can you hear me?"

"_Watch out_." He said, slower this time, starting a rocking motion.

"Dave?" She tried again, knowing it was no use. The boy repeated the words, this time slower, as tears build in his eyes and finally he started crying. Benet was hovering over the both of them, worried, when Becky turned. "I've got to make a phone call."

'  
'

Veronica walked into the small apartment worried, after all Becky had called very late to say Dave wasn't too well and kept repeating the same thing over and over again. What also worried her was that her husband had not yet gotten home, neither had he called or let her know of his whereabouts that on itself was worrying; Balthazar never left the house without telling her so, even sometimes inviting her to join him. When the tall woman entered the room Benet stared at her, her beauty was enchanting, in more ways than one; but Benet stared because he could not believe this gorgeous beauty queen could be that sorry mess for a man's wife. She smiled at Benet, whom she'd never met, and then moved to the bed, where Becky sat beside Dave, having covered him with a thick duvet. His shaking had stopped, but his eyes were still wide and full of tears. Veronica sat, carefully, behind Dave, placing her hand over his shoulder.

"Dave?" She called, softly. "Dave, look at me." The boy just tightened around himself sobbing. Veronica turned to Becky, giving her a small smile. "Help me put him on his back."

And slowly they coerced him into lying back on the bed, Veronica giving him little assuring sounds, soothing the tears away, while Becky caressed his hair and arms. Becky hurried to remove his pointy shoes, and covered him with a warmer wool cover. Then she climbed beside Dave again, leaning his face against her shoulder. Veronica asked Dave what had happened, but the boy couldn't answer.

"How long has be been this way?" the two women turned to Benet.

"He got home about two hours ago, was babbling about the Balthazar guy and then got to bed." Veronica turned back to Dave, touching his forehead.

"Three hours, tops." Said Becky while caressing his face and cleaning the tears rolling down his cheeks. Veronica smiled at Dave, and pulled his face towards hers.

"Dave? I'm going to see what you saw, alright?" She said softly to the boy, who tried, Becky felt it, to nod. The golden ring in her middle finger started glowing, much to Benet's surprise, and the woman took a deep breath, one hand lifted to cover her eyes. A moment of silence in which her lips moved no sound coming out, and then the hand covering her eyes moved to cover Dave's eyes. The ring in Dave's finger glowed as well, and the boy took in a sharp deep breath…

'  
'

_Veronica was hanging from the side of a building. It took a moment for her to control her own emotion, letting Dave's memory and her be one, so her fear wouldn't muddled the memory. She took a deep breath, feeling Dave's heart beating loudly and then the boy was pulled up by one leg. Soon he was dropped over the security of the roof, knees on the floor as he rested on his hands while gaining some resemblance of calm. Veronica felt sorry for the boy, apparently he'd been through quite the challenge earlier…_

_"Dave, are you alright?" And apparently his master wasn't aware that they were to embark on such mission either. Balthazar checked Dave's head, pulling his head up to see if he was injured in some way, but Dave was quick to assure he was fine. Balthazar turned making Dave and Veronica turn, seeing nothing._

_"What was that thing?" Veronica heard Dave ask, turning to Balthazar who was still looking over Dave's shoulder._

_"I'm not sure yet. Whatever it is has been fighting Merlinians and Morganians for several nights now." Dave breathed deep and nodded. Balthazar was still kneeling over the boy, hand clasped over his shoulder, a sign of support that Veronica knew all too well. "We better get out of here, lay low for a while."_

_"Good call." Answered Dave, nodding. _

_"We are still practicing, young man, no matter how low we lay. Don't think that because we might be in danger…" Balthazar's scolding was short lived; Balthazar's blue eyes became wide, his mouth releasing a gasp. His body was pulled back with such strength the man couldn't have fought it, his hands and legs dangling on the wind as a rag doll's as he was lifted and dragged quickly down the side of the building. Dave cried out for his master, and ran to try and help…_

_When he looked down the side of the building only the street below was visible._

'  
'

Veronica fell back with the power of the memory, her face pale and sweating. In the air the sound of glass shattering was heard, and she gasped; she returned to her own body gasping. Against Becky's collarbone, Dave started sobbing again, and Veronica felt the memory engrave itself into her brain. She blinked several times, Benet staring at her as if she'd grown another head, while the sound of Dave's sobbing drove some pity out of the woman. Becky was crying as well, worried for her boyfriend.

Again Veronica returned to Dave, who had finally been capable of closing his eyes, and after combing back his messy hair she smiled at him. Her hand covered his eyes and her ring glowed. Dave sniffled, cuddling against Becky and within seconds he was asleep. Veronica stood up, smiling as best as she could to Benet, who smiled right back, and walked to the door.

"Becky." She called from the living room, making the girl grimace. She deposited Dave on bed, covering him with both wool and duvet and kissed his forehead. Then she walked towards the woman, on her way ordering Benet not to leave Dave alone.

"Yes Veronica?"

"I know you wish to care for Dave, but Balthazar has been taken, probably kidnapped and I am in need of a page. A helper if you will. Can you help me?"

"Sure, but I've got a test in a couple hours…"

"You will make it to your test, for now all I need to do is reach a building in particular."

"Which one?"

"The one with the metal eagles."

'  
'

It took some time for them to reach the Chrysler Building, and once there the door man wouldn't let them up the stairs. They would have to wait till ten in the morning, when tours began. Veronica stood in the corner, looking up at the eagles perched on the side of the building, her hair flowing with the cold air moving around her. Becky walked to her, a little disappointed. "No good Veronica, he won't let us in."

"Not to worry, child." Her hands lifted, took hold of Becky's shoulders, and her ring glowed making Becky close her eyes.

When Becky felt Veronica release her, she opened her eyes to find herself on the roof of the Chrysler Building. She had watched and learned enough from them so she didn't ask, and just followed Veronica around the roof. One of the eagles was charred, what was weir, and Veronica studied it with interest. "A battle took place here. Dave and Balthazar must have been cruising the skies during the evening."

"Dave told me he was going to learn some new spell tonight, about crossing walls."

"I see." Veronica stepped on the ledge of the building, looking down. "I don't think they practiced today, something attacked them from that angle." She said pointing at the eagle. "They fought it for a while, and for some reason Dave was left dangling from this ledge." She looked down at the street and recognized it as the same one from Dave's memory. "Balthazar pulled him up, and he knelt here." Veronica jumped form the ledge to the roof, and crouched beside the resent footsteps. Becky watched her amazed at how the woman could tell everything about things she didn't see, like a hunter after it's prey. Then Veronica looked up. "Balthazar got that on that direction." Getting up Veronica started walking to the other side of the building and looked down at the ledge. As she saw in Dave's memory, only the street, but her foot squished on something and looking down noticed the wet stone. Becky groaned and looked away, as Veronica crouched again and lifted one of the little pebbles. It was some sort of blue substance, lifting her hand, a jar of glass appeared and she quickly scooped the stone into the jar, sealing it shut.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. But whatever has Balthazar produces it." She turned to look up and around. "I heard Balthazar say that several sorcerer's had been disappearing lately, some have been found either death or dying. I think that's what happened here; someone tried to kidnap Dave and ended up taking Balthazar." Becky did remember something about people disappearing and then turning up dead but she hadn't paid much attention. New York was weir that way, and she kept away from the bad news as best as she could. But this time the problem had hit home.

"What do we do now?"

"You have a test to go to in the meantime I will see if I can find what produces this. I will still need your help; as soon as you end your test I need you to find me at the Arcana Cabana."

"I'll be there."

'  
'

Deep underground Balthazar shifted, arms moving but unable to break free. His eyes were closed, a frown set on his face: he had a strange dream of a baby crying and red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 057: Book

Veronica sat on the floor of the Arcana Cabana, surrounded by books and papers. The Encantus was on her right, open in a particular page that involved tracking missing persons. She'd found a book that described ancient and magical beasts having found what produced the blue slime, had it pinned to her left, with the jar on top of it. She'd found several clippings of newspapers Balthazar had kept in his study, all marking the disappearance and reappearance of the missing Merlinians, the time table he'd set for her: and the idea of failing him just made her stomach churn. After all he never failed her. Her need to find clues had created quite the mess that she hoped Balthazar wouldn't mind finding when they brought him home. It reminded her of all those times she and the other two apprentices had to scurry around the library for information that would lead to uncover Morgana's newest plot, or some information Merlin had requested from them. She was only missing Balthazar and Horvath. That was the thought that made her stop searching, and decided for her it was time to rest for a moment.

And she'd meant only a moment when her eyes closed because time was a factor and if Balthazar was to experience the same faith as the other Merlinians they had less than four days to find him. But there she fell asleep, and in her sleep her memory brought the lazy days they spent together, while Dave and Becky were away for Spring Break.

_Balthazar had wanted to travel as well, he wanted to show her the new world, but Veronica had insisted they remained home. It was a week she'd never forget. They remained inside, cooking and talking, having tea and reading. They fooled around like they did when they were barely adults, they played and laughed and for Veronica listening to Balthazar laughing was a gift she'd treasure always. They had made love, kissed and made love again. Then still naked and dropped on bed, while their hands and kisses were still interrupting their thoughts, Veronica said she should go out and do some grocery shopping._

_ "Very well, we'll get dressed and we'll go."_

_ "I know where the market is, I can go on my own."_

_ "New York city is a dangerous place, beloved. I shall accompany you."_

_ "I'll be fine really, I can handle myself, love."_

_ "Oh I know you can, I just pity the fool who tries to fight against you." That had made her laugh as he dropped kissed down her neck and shoulder._

Veronica opened her eyes, finding sunlight filtering through the high glass ceiling. It shouldn't be too late, she tried to sooth her growing fears of not seeing her husband again, swallowed hard the bitter taste of not having him here, assuring her everything would be fine, and failed miserably. She kept her tears at bay, not daring to cry yet, and closed her eyes and the thick lump that grew in her throat. Time for tears would come, hopefully after all this was settled, and when Balthazar returned there would be not time for tears, only joy.

The kinks in her neck made her groan and Veronica struggled to stand up. Becky would be arriving any time soon and she was still wearing her medieval dress. Veronica was careful not to move a single paper or book and hurried upstairs. She took a quick shower, braided her hair and put on some of her new clothes, cringing while closing the zipper of the jeans she'd bought. Becky had said they were comfortable and allowed movement better than long skirts. She put on a black blouse, and pulled out a sweater for the night. Something told her they wouldn't be able to return any time soon so she took some of the money Balthazar insisted she carried around and shove it into her pocket. Downstairs the little bell of the door made a little giggling sound and Becky's voice called out to her.

"Coming." She cried, hurrying downstairs.

"Found something?"

"Yes, actually." She walked down the stairs to the store and found Becky looking over the pages. "We'll have to do a little traveling."

"A little traveling? How about Dave?"

"Is best if he stays home, and put. It's too dangerous for him." Becky looked up at Veronica and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, are you comfortable?" She meant the jeans and Veronica took a moment to think on her answer.

"Yes, of course." She neared the mess she had on the floor and started to touch the pages while talking. Each page she would touch would create a copy; quickly and efficiently Veronica created a small book with all the information she needed. "Now, what took Balthazar was a Lindworm, it's a wingless dragon."

"Dragons are real?"

"Yes." Becky stared at the woman, eyes wide. "But it doesn't mean they are evil or breath fire." Becky relaxed visibly. "They do have nasty tendencies against humans. Hence the way it practically sucked Balthazar off the roof." Becky paled. Veronica lifted her newly created booklet, it's red cover been closed and sealed with a thick piece of leather that wrapped around it beautiful, and the lifted the Encantus and started to fold it. "Lindworms live underground because their eyes are too sensitive to sunlight, but they can come out during the night."

"All the kidnaps were during the night. Or so the reports say." Said Becky, picking up the news clips Veronica had collected. "Are we going after the Lindworm?"

"No. The lindworm's poison can be deadly if not treated in four days, reason while the sorcerers turn out dead or dying, so we find the cure for when we find Balthazar. Then we find the Lindworm."

"O..k? So what now?"

Veronica placed the book in her sweater's pocket and took a deep breath. "I've already have most of the materials for the potion, but I need one more ingredient that's very hard to find. But lady faith had smiled upon us." She said, smiling and turning the last of the clippings over, showing Becky the new acquisition of the Metropolitan museum; Medieval pots. As Becky read about the new exposition Veronica walked to the door.

"Seventeen special vases had been donated by a personal anonymous collector of antiques. They are sealed shut and had been so for three hundred years. According to the collector they have the remains of the dragon slain by knights over a millennia ago." Veronica let out a laugh.

"Actually Merlin and Horvath slain the dragon, Balthazar was too drunk to help."

"And you?"

"I was home when it happened, found out when they brought the vases full of dragon's blood."

"_Dragon's blood_?"

"Yes, once it dries it's good for a lot of medicinal concoctions, including the Lindworm poison remedy."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long day?"

Veronica smiled as Becky followed out the store, locking it tight and hurrying down the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 068: Underground

The reached the large building known as The Cloisters an hour or so later. Balthazar had brought Veronica to this particular collection saying they had some themes she might like. It felt like visiting Merlin's keep; the large building and art was breath taking. "I will make us pass as professor and student-assistant. So let me do the talking, alright?" Said Veronica, touching Becky's bag and the girl huffed, looking down to see her bag had turned into a briefcase, a heavy one at that.

"Agreed." Said Becky softly, while both women entered the building and Veronica hurried to the nearest desk. Becky stopped to look at the new exhibitions: Medieval dresses, the new jars in the house, and the jewels of Merlin's castle. She would love to see that last one.

"Hello. I'm looking for Dr. Elias Vallejo?" She said, looking down at an agenda she pulled out of thin air. The secretary smiled at her.

"Who is asking?"

"I'm Dr. Veronica Blake; I have an appointment with Dr. Vallejo." The ring in Veronica's finger took a thick purple glow, and the woman searched the papers. Becky watched in amazement as she found an empty slot and quickly scribbled Veronica's name as if in a trance. The glow from Veronica's ring faded and the woman blinked.

"Ah, yes here you are." She picked the phone as Becky turned to show her amazement to Veronica, who just smiled. The woman spoke softly on the phone as both Veronica and Becky turned to each other.

"We've got to get me a ring and teach me that trick."

"After we are done I promise to make it up to you by testing your magical capabilities." Becky's eyes lighted up, and she was about to say something when the receptionist spoke.

"Doctor Vallejo is ready to receive you but won't be able to come get you. Would you mind walking alone to his office?"

"Of course not, just let us know where and we'll go."

The secretary stood, pointing the directions they had to walk and both nodded their thanks. "I thought only storages were underground, not offices as well." Commented Becky as they went down the stairs to the baseman. Veronica had a thing for elevators still and would not get in one even if drugged (and all three of them had tried). She said they were too small and unreliable, while Balthazar blamed it on claustrophobia. Yet she didn't seem bothered to be underground in a dark hall, Becky was.

"Office B2." Repeated Veronica looking at the long hallway full of doors, inwardly wondering why scholar would have such horrible working spaces. "B11, O14, G5."

"I feel like I'm playing bingo." Commented Becky softly, mainly to herself, making Veronica frown.

"Office B2." They had reached the very end of the hallway, and there were boxes marked with the office's number, standing all over the wall a few feet away. It was either a bad decorator or man totally incapable of arranging what he owned in a very small space. Veronica knew; Balthazar and this man would probably hit it right off; they had the same problem.

"Wow, they really don't like this guy." Murmured Becky as Veronica knocked.

"Probably he just likes the life of a hermit."

The door opened and both women smiled brightly, as if they hadn't question the man's sanity within the last minute, and stared at him. Dr. Elias Vallejo was a dark haired man, as tall as Veronica and looking tired. He had on glasses, a pair of slacks and white shirt and was holding a thick volume with one hand, the door with the other. He had bag under his eyes, pale skin and the looks of a man who treasure his time with his books. He even smelled like books.

"Dr. Blake?" He said in a thick accent that gave out his origin, probably from Spain or even Latin American. Spanish was a well known language, she had studied it a bit, but Balthazar was a better linguist; he spoke seven or eight languages fluidly, not including some dead languages.

"Yes, hello Dr. Vallejo." Veronica shook hands with the man, and presented Becky as her assistant.

"Please, come in." He asked, although looking a little gloomy he seemed to have a pretty good disposition. "Sit wherever you can, and sorry about the mess, I've been… busy."

"I see." Said Veronica, as she and Becky stepped into the cluttered office, finding books, papers, antiques and whatnots everywhere; it was a gigantic mess. There was a small path lead from the door, around the desk and back to the door, and Becky had to move a good deal of books and boxes to sit over a medium pile of books. Veronica chose to remain standing, in fear of breaking something.

"I've been so busy I don't' even remember your call, so forgive me." He sat down on the desk, and set the book aside, marking the page lovingly. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to know more about the new acquisition of the museum; the sealed jars."

"Ah, yes! I've been named sole protector according to the higher ups. May I ask, what is your interest in the jars?"

"Well I happen to have a good deal of knowledge about them." Said Veronica smiling and been totally truthful.

"Are you in love with everything medieval as I am?"

The sorceress smiled broadly. "Sometimes I feel like I was born right at the beginning of the age." Behind her Becky had to stifle a laugh, and the man hurried to clean a chair to sit Veronica. She did sit, only because he seemed eager to share something with her, and leaned forward.

"I do too. When the donor handed us the jars I was so surprised to see they were still full. None has ever been found full before! We've ran some test in our own labs, but no one has been able to identify the liquid within. So we send some specimens to different laboratories that are sill running tests and such for identification. Currently I have sixteen jars sealed away in a special chamber within the museum. Only I have access."

"It is good to know that they are so well taken care of." Veronica expressed softly, engineering a soft web to catch the man and have him help her and himself. After all Veronica would gladly identify the contents of each and every jar if he gave her a bit of hope to save Balthazar. He started to pull out papers, pictures, a thick folder… "Doctor, how hard would it be for me to take a look at them? Personally?" The man turned to her, and Veronica smiled at him. From across the room Becky saw the man tense slightly. "It would mean so much to me, almost like going home."

"Right now only selected staff from this museum can enter, and only under my supervision."

"We won't mind you. Dr. Blake is very good with every known concoction made during medieval times. She has tome after tome of known mixtures." When the man didn't seem convinced Becky pulled out the big guns. "And she can identify each and every mixture with very little testing, almost as if she'd done them herself." Commented Becky with a big smile; trying to help the sorceress with a little wit of her own. The man turned to the assistant and then to the other doctor.

"Ah! Well! If I had known this I might have called you first then!" He showed the pictures to Veronica, who looked at the bright paper and studied the jars. "Our lab partners had been having problems identifying the contents but if you are as good as your assistant informs me…I'm sure that if you take a look at the ingredients found you won't have any problem identifying it."

"Trust me doctor, I know my potions." And she laughed, Becky along with her, as the man took a moment to think in the joke and then laugh as well. Veronica turned to Becky who was smiling, not at the joke but at the man, and then back to Vallejo, who was holding out several pages to her. Veronica nodded, still holding the photos, and then accepted the papers. After a while of inspecting Veronica turned to Becky and smiled, Becky's head fell to the side, puzzled by the woman's reaction.

"We dared open one."

That had both woman turn to the nerdy scholar.

"And?"

"We found a sticky substance." He lifted his finger, as if suddenly remembering something and opened one of the drawers to pull out a small jar, fill to the brim with some thick concoction. Veronica's mouth opened and she let out a laugh, then looked from the jar to the man and back. She dare lift the jar, the man supervising her, and lifted it to the dim bulb.

A loud booming sound was heard and then some shaking was felt. The three of them turned, surprised, and looked around them. Some books fell all over the floor, Becky even had to hold on to a particularly heavy box not to fall from her sitting position, while the good man almost hid under his desk.

"What was that?" Said Becky panicked, still holding onto the box beside her. Veronica got up, looking around, then back to the door. They could hear people screaming, as another boom was heard, the door opened and a woman warned that they should evacuate. Dr. Vallejo encouraged the women with him to do so, while Becky released the box and Veronica (still holding the jar) hurried out the door.

The hallway was a mess; here were walls broken down, spilled boxes antiques and books everywhere. Another boom was heard, this one closer, and Veronica pulled Becky to the hallway as the building shook. "Hurry ladies, hurry!" Cried the man taking the lead as both Becky and Veronica followed, but soon Veronica stopped, and closing her eyes sensed what was going on.

"Come on Veronica! We'll be crushed by the walls!" cried Becky, after noticing the woman had stopped. When Veronica didn't move, Becky hurried to her. "Come on…"

"I know that magic." She said in a low voice, looking up at Becky, who was frowning. The sound of a gun been cocked was heard, and both turned, in the hallway that lead deeper into the museum's bowels…

… to see Balthazar standing there pointing a pair of guns at them.

He wouldn't' dare shoot, right?

Wrong.

Becky yelped as the loud banging echoed in the small space, ducking to avoid getting shot, but Veronica had listed a shield between them and the bullets just hit the shield, ricocheted on the nearest wall and were embedded into a box full of books.

"Balthazar?" Again, the man shot them, the shield protecting them. So he saved the guns, and put his hands together to start casting a Plasma bolt. "Balthazar is me! Veronica!"

The cracking of electricity was heard, echoing around them, as the building shook again. Veronica knew that if he threw that plasma bolt her shield wouldn't be able to hold it. So she closed her eyes, confused.

The bolt was released.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 019: Coffee House

"_Is this what has been bothering you?"_

_She gave a little nod, snuggling deeper into her sheet, as if afraid. There were tears in his eyes, maybe she hadn't taken Horvath's hand in fear of hurting him. Was this what she needed to talk to him about? That she wanted to marry Horvath and not him? That she didn't..._

_ "Do you want to marry Horvath?" To this she turned around, surprised. The sheet fell to the floor, sliding around her waist as she stared at him; there were tears in her eyes. "Because if you do say so; say so now so you can save me another heartache!"_

_She tried to speak, but only pained wail escaped her. Balthazar didn't move, having turned his face into an unreadable stone wall; if he was going to get dumped for his brother he might as well face it like man, right? Veronica's cheek got stained with tears and he hated to see such things but to get an answer…_

_Veronica crawled, literally crawled towards him. The fire burning out as she moved over it and then dropped herself over him, sobbing as her arms snaked around him. Balthazar allowed her to cry against his chest, closing his eyes in defeat. She must want Horvath, because she was crying as if she'd been defeated. Balthazar smelled her hair, lilacs chamomile and lavender, and just sighed. Amazingly enough he didn't feel defeated; he felt disappointed. _

_But Horvath was a good man, and would take good care of Veronica. And it wasn't like he would stop seeing her, right? They literally lived together, not in the same bed, but under Merlin's roof. Balthazar wrapped his arms around her, tenderly so, as she cried; he couldn't let her go feeling like he was angry right? He loved her too much to do that. Veronica calmed down after a while, and knelt up, clearing her face._

_ "I don't want to marry Horvath," She said, between little whimpers. "I want to be with you, not Horvath. You only you…"_

'

Veronica opened her eyes slowly, she remembered that day, but she remembered it differently. She'd seen the memory from Balthazar's point of view? Why?

"Ah, good to see you are up." Said Becky smiling down at her then helping her to sit up. "For a moment I was tempted to take you to the ambulances but I kept quiet." Veronica frowned, looking at the girl and holding her head.

"What happened?"

"Balthazar attacked us. I pulled you back before the bolt hit you, but unfortunately it hit the nearest wall and it fell between us and your husband."

"Where is he?"

"He vanished, Veronica, leaving us with quite the mess." Veronica didn't understand, so Becky pointed behind her and Veronica turned. The gasp that left her was loud and surprised. The Cloisters were burning, there was a tall wall of smoke lifting to the sky, some ambulances and emergency crews were running about, rocks glass and metal were everywhere. "Do you have any idea why he would blow up half the building?"

"I… I…" Veronica was incapable of talking; she still could not believe her husband had tried to murder her with guns and a plasma bolt.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Becky started to pull at Veronica's arm, the woman still processing too much to actually thing clearly.

'  
'

Becky had no idea on what to do, so she dragged Veronica to the coffee house she and Dave visited frequently. Veronica was dropped on the booth the most private secluded on in the whole coffee shop, and stared at the nothingness. Becky ordered them both the same sweet concoction Dave usually ordered (she knew sorcerers needed to replenish with food) and hurried to Veronica. The woman seemed to wake up when the tall paper cup was placed before her.

"Oh, thanks." Veronica took off the plastic top, to stir into the coffee the whipped cream.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Becky nodded, as the woman reached for a little wood stirred and dunking it in the cup moved it quietly. Becky did the same, and placed the plastic to back up. "Why would Balthazar do that?" Whispered Veronica suddenly, ignoring the coffee. Suddenly Becky's phone started ringing and she quickly pulled it out of her pocked, looking at the screen.

"It's Dave." Veronica resumed her stirring and Becky answered. The conversation was short, informing what had happened and Dave agreed to meet them in the coffee shop. Becky told him they would wait and then hung up. "He wants to join us."

"Maybe we should have brought him along from the very beginning." Murmured Veronica, putting the plastic cover over the paper cup and sipping. "Mm, this is sweet."

"Sorry, I heard about the whole cannibalization of magic on the body if not nourished and thought…" Veronica smiled at her, and waved at her to not worry. It took fifteen minutes for Dave to get there and when he did he was surprised to see them looking defeated.

"Are you sure it was Balthazar? I mean; he would never attack either of us, he cares!" It sounded as if Balthazar hated the whole world except those in the table, but up to some point it was true. Veronica knew it from experience; once Balthazar liked someone he would protect them from his heart. And the three beings sitting in the table were the most important people in the sorcerer's life at the moment. Veronica sipped her sweet coffee again, and then turned to look out the window. The TVs in the coffee shop were broadcasting the large damage done to the museum, while both Becky and Dave continued to wonder at how Balthazar was acting. Veronica listened vaguely at the talk, having reserved the memory that had attacked her before waking, and turned to look at the nearest TVs.

The damage shown was extensive; there was a hole blown through the tower, another from the side of the building in opposite directions. The reporter stood in a good spot that covered the damage… "Wait a moment." Said Veronica suddenly, making Dave and Becky turn to her. "That's too much damage to be done by Balthazar alone."

The other two turned to look at the TV and watched for a while. "The tower was blown from the inside, while the wall that leads to the baseman was blown from the outside." Dave turned to Becky, who was watching Veronica intently. "There must have been someone else there with Balthazar. Someone with some magical knowledge." Veronica could recognize a magic induced blast when she saw one.

Suddenly Dave's phone rang, and the three of them turned to his pocket. Dave stood, excusing himself and pulled the phone out. Veronica casted a spell to keep prying eyes away form their table and pulled the red book she'd created, to Becky's surprise it was thicker. "Wait, that wasn't so thick before."

Veronica smiled. "I halted time while in Vallejo's office and copied all the papers I could find about the jars." She searched about, looking for the tests Vallejo had shown her.

"So that's why you smiled so smug. You've got to teach me that trick, you'll save me a fortune in copies for class."

"According to the test they had several plant extracts. But I don't know the scientific names."

"Dave must know, he knows almost everything related to science." Dave returned at that moment and sat, smiling.

"Who was it?" Asked Becky before sipping her cup.

"You, actually." The woman chocked, while Veronica looked up at the apprentice. "You want me to meet you outside the university's main gate."

"Must have been Balthazar."

"What do we do then?"

"You'll be there." Veronica said to Dave, and then touched his arm. "Put on the Dragon ring it might improve whatever spell you use. Becky do you have your charm?"

"Always."

"Good; this is the plan. Dave will go to the place Balthazar asked him to meet. Becky you and I will be waiting across the street for Balthazar to make an appearance. As soon as you and Balthazar are together open the door to a duel ground." said Veronica standing up and closing her red book.

"That's the dimension Balthazar used to duel me last year, right?" asked Dave a little nervous with the request.

"Yes." Veronica looked him over. "You do know how to do it, right?"

"yeah, I just… I haven't practiced yet." It was truth he and Balthazar had been moving closer to the chapter and although he had been studying the spell since last year studies and the rebuilding of the old lab had been keeping him busy.

"You'll do fine just remember to clear your mind. We'll meet here if we get separated." Both Becky and Dave followed the woman, agreeing with her quick plan. "We'll have Balthazar home before sunset."

They parted ways once outside the coffee house, the younger ones sharing a little kiss before their hands pulled away from each other.

'  
'

Author's Ramblings: this story is apparently well liked; I should update once a week to get more reviews. *cowers from murderous stares readers send her way* I… I might do it, I'm starting a new job… *cowers even further as readers start gasping and getting up from their seats* Come on guys! I was just… *Runs off as the readers start to scream and pull pointy objects to kill her with!* I was just Kiddiiing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 053: Masquerade

Dave stood at the gate of the university, looking around. He'd been there for an hour now and whoever was this fake Becky was been very rude by making him wait for so long. He could not see either Becky nor Veronica, and was wondering if he'd been dreaming when he received the call. But he checked his cell phone, Becky had sent him a message to keep calm, and he'd received several mails from Facebook.

But nothing else.

The gate was usually surrounded by students and for some reason it was slowly growing lonelier. Dave scratched his neck, still waiting, until a car slowed down and came to a halt before Dave. Leaning, the Prime Merlinian saw his friend Benet.

"Hey man what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Becky. You?"

"I'm on my way to pick up Janice. Wanna come?"

"No I rather wait here."

"You won't have to wait long, here she comes." And pointing Dave turned to look at Becky hurrying towards him. "Huh, what a hot mama." Dave's jaw almost hit the floor, but he kept staring at the woman, she might look like Becky but that wasn't Becky.

"No, wait, wait." Dave eyed this Becky, who wore tight jeans, her hair gathered back in a ponytail, boots, and a pair of thick large sunglasses… "Benet, go." He said, concentrating in his task. If that was Balthazar wearing a disguise he would have to get the master to show him how to do that!

"Too bad you don't share man." Dave stood as the man hurried away, and the stone of the ring in his finger began to glow. The copy made her way to Dave and quickly jumped him, hugging tightly.

"Hello Dave!"

This wasn't Balthazar.

The spell was casted, the woman about to kiss, Dave and they both vanished.

Veronica took Becky's hand, appearing from their hideout of the concealed copy shop, and hurried to the little glittering portal the sorceress could see. They crossed over to the dimension with no light, a perfect copy of the university's front gate, and saw Dave fighting Becky's replica. Veronica quickly casted several fires around the place, so the boy could see who he was fighting, and then lifted her hand. The incantation to break the spell over the woman was whispered, the sound shattering glass was heard, and the woman turned to look at Veronica.

"Marie?" Asked Becky, frowning and by now very confused.

The other apprentice created a pair of pillars that ran from her fingers and towards Dave and Veronica, jumping as only her gymnastic body could, away from them. She did several back handsprings landing behind Balthazar with the grace of a swan.

"Balthazar!" Called Veronica, making him turn to his wife with the same stare he'd given her at the museum. That bloody stare that meant she was in danger. The sorceress' ring started glowing, just as Balthazar lifted his hand and started showering bullets at them. Becky yelped, as Dave created a shield around them and Veronica casted a spell to contain Balthazar, but when she let it escaped her hands Marie shattered it mid air. The light the broken spell produced made everyone fall to the ground as if a sound wave hit them, and before they could wake up, they heard Dave yelp.

'  
'

Dave knew Balthazar would be the death of him, but not literally.

Now here he was, held by the neck of his shirt, 9mm pressed to his forehead and Balthazar staring at him as if he were the most disgusting creature in the world. Behind his master, Marie had started an array of spells towards the only two who could save him; Veronica was trying to avoid been killed by the girl, while Becky hid behind the shielded her charm created. The gun was cocked, then repressed to his forehead and Dave closed his eyes.

It was good to know that Becky would survive this. It was too bad he got killed by his master.

Dave closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the gun going off… The metal against his forehead started trembling. It was impossible because Balthazar had a strong grip on things; his hands would not tremble under any circumstances even less when he set out to do something. But Dave opened his eyes and saw Balthazar staring at him with confused red eyes.

"you can't do it." He whispered to the man, the gun been pulled away slowly. "You don't really want to kill me." Balthazar's eyes turned from blue to red, and shone with confusion, they started to shift back to blue, the man groaning, still holding Dave's neck.

"Let go, Blake, the boy is not your enemy." Cried a loud voice from a few meters behind. Both Dave and Balthazar turned to look at Jonas Howler walked towards them, Eriam behind him checking the situation with her sister, before doing her own acrobatics to stop Marie's senseless attack against the other sorceress. "Stop this attack and come back, Blake!"

Eriam reached Marie, and was successful at taking her down. Only to have a blow from her sister's leg reach Eriam's ribs. Veronica's hands charged up with a powerful thunder bolt and she launched towards the twins, knowing which was which, and succeeded at landing a blow on Marie's leg. Both twins were torn apart by the blast, and still having the spell in her hands Veronica turned to Balthazar.

"Listen to him, Balthazar. You'll feel horrible if you kill me." Whispered Dave again, hoping he was reaching to the man inside… this masquerade of anger and hatred. The gun was lowered the man still holding onto Dave's neck. The ring in Balthazar's finger started glowing, making him turn—

Veronica asked for forgiveness from her husband, lifting her hand towards him. Marie noticed what was happening and back handspring towards Balthazar just as the spell that the ring was casting exploded in Balthazar's face, the bolt in Veronica's hand died, and she was able to catch Dave in her embrace. Marie leaned to check on her partner in crime, who was holding his face as if injured. And giving her master and sister a last look, let out a cry of disgust. The other two vanished in a mess of reddish shadows.

"Are you alright?" Asked Veronica desperately to Dave, who was trying to clean his face.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm blind because of the light, nothing more."

Eriam got up, helping Becky and then turning to Jonas. "Well, now what?"

'  
'

Night had fallen, they returned to the coffee shop. The waiter served them coffee and lots of sugar, while the Howler ordered some pastries for himself and the ones around him. Eriam was sitting on the corner, trapped by Howler and across from them Veronica, Dave and Becky (who was checking Dave's neck and forehead).

"A few days back Marie decided to drop by for a visit. She wanted to surprise you guys, I told her to let me know as soon as she got in. She never called and we knew something was wrong."

"Yeah, the fool cannot live without checking her phone." Eriam said acidly, showing the others Marie's phone. "I found it when last night; in a gutter near that old lab of yours."

"This is unnerving, how come you are helping us?"

Howler turned to stop whatever nasty reply was about to leave Eriam's lips, and then looked at Dave. "She's accepted to return to proper training, under my tutelage. Marie wanted to share this with you guys. So Balthazar's also missing?"

"Not only missing, but attacking us every chance he gets." Said Becky as the pastries were delivered. Dave quickly reached for one, already hungry, while Eriam chose the only strawberry filled Danish that was in the small tray. Veronica frowned slightly at new information she got, and then pulled out her red book.

"Tell me, Howler, have you any idea what plants are called scientifically?"

"Some, yes." She offered the man the readings of the laboratories. "Can you identify some of this?" The man studied the paper, while Eriam sweetened her coffee and sneaked a look at the paper. "Lavender, chamomile, soothing plants mostly. There's this particular item that I don't know what it is." He pointed at the paper and everyone leaned in. Dave let out a chuckle.

"It's dry ice." Dave sipped his cup, everyone else staring at him. "It's solid carbon dioxide. Helps keep things cold. It's not pure thought, there some biological entities present; like this and this." Dave pointed at the items in question. "Looks to me like they used some sort of body fluids to complete the mixture." Veronica gave a nod of understanding, leaned back on her seat and frowned.

"Body fluids?"

"Blood, urine, mucus. You name it, probably they used it."

"Why is there carbon dioxide in this mixture?" Asked Howler as Eriam licked the strawberries of her fingers while watching them talk. "Aren't t his jars old enough to have been made by Merlin himself."

"They were made by Merlin himself." Defended Veronica, taking back the paper.

"Then …"

"It's a medley of dragon parts. I had thought all the jars had dragon's blood, but apparently Merlin cut out several other parts. Probably the dragon's bladder and some scales to work with later."

"Dragons are real?" Asked Eriam amazed at the bit of news, making Becky nod.

"They have nasty tendencies towards humans." Informed the blonde woman to the twin, making Eriam frown.

'  
'

"Balthazar didn't want to kill me Veronica; it was as if he were trying to put up another face." Informed Dave a while later the bit of dragon blood a bit too difficult to swallow for their party's new comers, needing to get it out of his chest. Veronica understood Dave as Becky wondered out loud why they were attacking them.

"If what Veronica says is true, and all this information is accurate; the Lindworm dragon has stolen away both Marie and Balthazar. Now the venom of this particular dragon has some nasty capabilities." Said Howler looking at Veronica's book. "We'll have to move fast; they have less than three days until the venom kills them."

"Is there a cure?" Asked Eriam looking at Howler. The twin seemed genuinely worried about her sister, thing that had both Becky and Dave very surprised.

"I already have the ingredients at home, but I need the dragon's blood. It's in one of the sixteen jars Vallejo has hidden away." Howler leaned back, staring at the picture of the jars and sighing.

"There's… The venom… Can it channel the dragon's will into human or sorcerer's brains?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if it did." Said Veronica. "I mean it's used for so many other things, why not mind control?"

"You are kidding me! Then that's why Balthazar is acting so weir! That's why he wouldn't kill me! See it's a masquerade pulled by the dragon, but both Marie and Balthazar are not in control of their bodies; the Dragon is! But they can still fight the Dragon's will, if not Balthazar would have killed me and Marie would have let Balthazar be screwed by the spell of that new ring of his!" Deduced Dave quickly, talking quickly and making lots of sense.

"Ok, then what do we do?"

"We get the dragon's blood." Informed Howler turning to Eriam.

"I know how to." Said Eriam with a big smile, finally able to use her forbidden skills for some good.

Howler turned to Veronica, apparently desperate. "Eriam and I will get the dragon's blood. You guys should go back home and rest, you need it."

"Are you sure? You look tired yourself."

"I'm fine. We'll be back before sunrise." And getting up the man dragged a very happy Eriam with him.

'  
'

Author's Ramblings: There I hope you guys now understand what's going on. I hate it when I give up the secrets of a story! Darn it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 086: Window

During the night the news broadcasted pictures of both Balthazar and Marie as the main suspects of the destruction of half the Cloisters. Becky had to part ways to go to the radio station and broadcast while Veronica and Dave returned to the quiet Arcana Cabana. Becky promised to come to their place as soon as the show was over so as they waited Veronica poured tea for herself and Dave. "What a day." Groaned Dave softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Answered Veronica, setting the cup before the boy.

"You know for a while there I hoped no more crazy stuff will happen. It had been so… normal to just be the only ones around doing magic and stuff." Veronica nodded her understanding, about to answer, when the world suddenly was lost to her and she fell to the side. Dave was quickly by her side, holding her up and still for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just… dizzy."

"You didn't eat a bite for dinner. You have to eat or magic will cannibalize your muscles you know that." He pulled a chair back and realized he spilled his tea. Not really caring he just made sure Veronica was fine before finding the kitchen towel and cleaning up the mess. He then made his way to the fridge pulling out almost everything he could find except ice cubes and dumped it in the table. "Eat whatever; just eat." Veronica smiled at Dave and tried to stop his fussing over her.

"Calm down Dave…"

"Sandwiches I'll make some! We've got salami and cheese, mayo will do you some good."

"Dave I'm fine…"

"Here, eat some grapes I just rinsed them."

"Dave!"

"What?"

"It's alright!" She took the grapes he was offering and asked him to sit by her. The boy did, still holding the mayo for their sandwiches, as Veronica took his free hand. "I'm fine, really. It was just a little dizzy spell that took over."

"I can tell when you are not taking care of your self, Veronica. Now eat the grapes." Veronica smiled, and looking down at the fruit in her hand, puckered one from the little vine and popped it in her mouth. "I know you don't like the fact that Balthazar's running around destroying building and fighting us, but you are not alone. So just… eat and take it easy."

"I just hope he makes it home in one breathing piece."

"Yeah, so do I. He still hasn't told me how to do that lighting spell you used."

"Years of practice actually; but you'll catch it soon enough." She ate some more grapes and then Dave placed a plate with a sandwich before her. "I don't think I can…"

"Eat." He ordered, sounding much like Balthazar when annoyed, making Veronica smile.

"Dave?"

"Yes, Veronica?"

"Thank you."

'  
'

Veronica sent Dave to bed and as the hours passed she discovered that she could not rest a bit herself. She dragged herself around the house, avoiding the TV or any means the news were transmitted wandering about the house. She ended up under the decorated glass panel she had adamantly installed in the living room, eyes closed as she tried to sooth away the fears that had been attacking her since the previous day. Veronica had two days to make the remedy for the poison and find Balthazar before he died…

She hadn't felt this horrible since she lived in the Keep.

Sure she was fond of her memories there, she had spend most of her childhood under Merlin's close guard, but Veronica could also remember the worst of times in the Keep. The worry for Balthazar's possible demise during the battle at Camlann, the quiet desperation during their time separated, the pain of having to select between her two best friends for a lover. Veronica closed her eyes and covered her face with both hands, trying to keep the sobs under control; she had learned the art of crying without a sound back at the Keep as well.

It wasn't fair. Not because she was a sorceress her life had to go car wheeling out of control. She had spent ten wonderful months with the man of her life, the child he was training and said boy's wonderful partner. She had wished for things to remain as they were, for them to continue to have fun and building happy memories. Veronica knew that for a second there she had the normal life she had always wanted; Dave and Becky had help Balthazar make it so. She had tasted forbidden ambrosia and now when taken away wished for more.

She fell asleep wondering where her happiness had gone to.

'

_There was something soft under her palm, and unconsciously, she was stroking it. A pair of arms were holding her close, they weren't Balthazar's they were not as strong, but they were rocking her and it brought peace for Veronica's heart. Her eyes opened and she found herself in the embrace of a man. But it couldn't be…_

_ "Master?"_

_ "Shh, darling, shh." Merlin had been always like this; she would have some problem and he would pull her to a tight embrace, wishing to sooth away her fears or pains with soft rocking motions as if Veronica were still ten years old. Veronica had always loved that he did so, although sometimes rough and harsh Merlin knew how to be gentle enough. He knew exactly how to sooth away fear and build up courage. In return Veronica stroke the long white beard, knowing how much he liked it, and closed her eyes to receive the gentle consolation. She cried against him, she whispered the old man her fears and pain, then she kissed his cheek and buried herself against the warmth of his fatherly shoulder. _

_ "All will be fine, love. Have you not noticed that even after the bloodiest battle of the night the sun always comes up in the morning?"_

_ "But I'm walking blind through the dark, master." Sobbed Veronica, looking up at her master and feeling hope shaken._

_ "Morning will come." He said, with the conviction only a man his age could provide. "And light shall guide you home. Now fear not, and rest, you are almost out of the dark battle and into a warm forest of light." Veronica nodded against his shoulder, and as she used to do back in the day she rested her head against the man's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her fingers continued stroking the thick beard, as Merlin started to hum a soft song the maids used to sing…_

'

"Veronica?" Said a soft voice as her shoulder was slightly shaken. Veronica frowned, fighting sleep and fluttered her eyes open. Dave stood over her, wearing a pair of clean jeans and the shirt he kept around just in case their training went wrong and his clothes got shredded (as it happened while learning elemental magic). He smiled at Veronica. "Won't you go to bed? You need to rest."

"I'm fine." Veronica sat up, having curled around the small seat under the glass panel and rubbed her eyes. Amazingly enough she felt rested, and when she looked down at her arms she was holding a picture frame.

"Howler called, they are on their way." Veronica looked down at her frame, finding the picture of Balthazar sitting and reading in Dave's lab, he seemed serene and just enjoying a good book. She had framed the picture because for her it represented the patience Balthazar had to learn while searching for the Prime Merlinian, she framed the picture because she found his stance well coordinated and she framed this picture because she loved how he looked in it. Balthazar hated it always asking her to put it away where he could not see it. Her eyes watered and trying to keep calm she decided to make some conversation.

"Do… Do they have the dragon… Oh God…" She tried to keep her tears at bay, but she couldn't. She hadn't been so apart from her beloved since that week Balthazar decided to go sigh seeing to London with Becky. Dave noticed her sobs and leaned to hold her.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be fine now. Howler does have the Dragon's blood and is on his way. We'll get Balthazar soon, alright?" Veronica nodded against his shoulder, calming down. Dave pulled slightly back, smiling at Veronica. "Morning is coming." He whispered, dare kiss her hair and then moved away to the kitchen. "Now let's get some breakfast done." Veronica watched him go amazed at what he just said, and remembering a figment of her master's words in a dream. But it couldn't be… Right?"

The kitchen's window lead to the front street so while Dave and Becky moved around the kitchen making breakfast, Veronica unconsciously held onto the frame and walked every five minutes to the window and back to her chair. She was nervous.

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

"Morning traffic, probably. They were getting in the car when they called." Said Dave setting a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast before Veronica, who looked down at it, then excused herself for a second…

"Sit down Veronica, I doubt they got lost. It's been only fifteen minutes!" Said Becky, unnerved by the woman's constant need to look out. Veronica agreed, hurried to look out the window and then sat down to have breakfast. "Just relax and wait. We can do that, right?"

"Most certainly."

And Veronica got up to check out the window. Dave just picked salt and pepper shakers, dosing his meal while Becky wondered if Veronica was actually listening. But since the situation was very distressing for the other woman Becky just shook her head and dug into her meal. Ten minutes later, and Veronica still standing before the window, Dave cleared his throat.

"Veronica, please, come eat. You need to keep your strength up."

"In a minute."

"Now, Veronica. If Balthazar sees you unhealthy and he'll notice that you haven't eaten but coffee since yesterday, he'll get angry at me." Veronica turned to Dave, her grip on the frame growing tighter. Dave nodded at her with a smile and signaled at her to come sit down. The woman looked out the window one last time, and walked towards the seat. Her belly was rumbling but she wasn't sure she would be able to stomach the meal.

The sound of a car arriving made her stand up, but Becky hurried to the window and checked. "Nope, the neighbor." She announced, making Veronica settle down before her meal. Veronica looked down at the meal, her stomach still twisted, and she grimaced.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said quickly, feeling her stomach turning. Becky followed, worried, while Dave asked if she was fine. One in the bathroom Veronica emptied all the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, and gagged for a while. She started sobbing, noticing how Becky was holding her hair back so it wouldn't get splashed and listening to her soothing whispers. A towel landed on Veronica's hands and she cleaned her mouth, feeling bile rising.

"Oh, it's so awful!" She gritted out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Veronica are you pregnant?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 073: Science

"It would explain the vomiting and dizzy spells, Dave told me about last night." Veronica stared at the girl, eyes a little lost. "Have you been eating well?"

"A little."

"We have to be sure, you can't go letting magic cannibalize whatever muscle mass you have, or you making dangerous spells like the ones yesterday. What if you are pregnant?" Veronica looked down, it would also explain her constant need to cry, or the anger she felt from time to time, but…

"But I've had… my period." She said softly, remembering the firsts periods in a thousand years. Balthazar had to help her bare with some of the pain with some pain potions and sleeping draughts.

"Some women can have their periods during pregnancy." Veronica reached for Becky, embracing her, feeling totally helpless. Veronica wasn't used to such sensation, Becky understood and held her close, allowing her to cry while outside Dave was knocking softly and asking if everything was alright. "Oh God, Veronica… We've got to be sure."

"But how?"

"I'll go to the pharmacy on the other block and buy a pregnancy test, I'm sure we'll have the results when Howler gets back."

"Hello? Everything alright?" Asked Dave again, knocking.

"Yeah, perfect." She pulled from Veronica, taking the towel to wet and then cleaning her face. "We'll make sure to keep it from the silly apprentice and when Balthazar gets back it can be a surprise, alright?'

"What if he doesn't come back?" She asked with a sob, finally voicing her fears.

"He will. He always does, doesn't he? Even after Morgana killed him Balthazar came back."

That gave Veronica some hope.

'  
'

Balthazar had told Dave that Magic had been the predecessor of Science; and watching Veornica work on her potions proved the point. She looked like one of the many scientist in the labs he visited while making his research for his own lab, all she lacked were the thick plastic goggles and white robe. As soon as Howler had arrived with the jar from the museum and a rarely seen battered Eriam, the sorceress had started working. With the items brought from the Scotland Clans husband and wife had been able to recreate Merlin's study in a corner of the magically extended baseman; they even had a large wood storage cabinet with hundreds of drawers where they kept herbs and all sort of ingredients for their potions. Veronica knew her way around so well it was almost scary.

"Dave hand me the lavender and wolf's bane." She said pointing at the direction he had to search for the items, not even turning to look, her other hand pouring carefully the drops of dragon's blood required. Dave searched about, found the items and then took them to Veronica. She whispered under her breath, either ranting the incantation or the directions for the potion, no one was sure.

"Will it take long?" Asked Howler, watching the procedure, Veronica didn't answer right away, still measuring the lavender and Wolf's bane.

"One more hour."

"Where did you send Becky to?" Asked Dave, looking around.

"She had to run an errant for me, she'll be back soon." But both men noticed the way her shoulders tensed with the mention of the girl's name. "Now, Dave, put away the wolf's bane. Bring me the small glass vial. The blue one." Dave searched around for the asked item, and Veronica asked him to rinse it and then dry it.

Howler turned, seeing Erian waking from her forced nap and walked to her. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I fell from the third floor of the Cloisters." A pause. "Oh yeah wait, I did fall from the Cloister's third floor."

"What?" Asked Dave, handing Veronica the glass vial, the sorceress placed the item over fire, the little wood grip holding it for her. "Why did you fell of the third floor of the Cloisters?"

"We separated and had to improvise, they have some state of the art security systems." She said quickly as the door to the store opened and running steps were heard. They all turned to see Becky hurrying down the stairs. "It's the police they are coming over."

Veronica turned, finally to look at the girl. Dave turned to the sorceress. "Is it done?"

"No, we must wait for the water to boil away and then mix the two formulas with the emulsifier."

"Does it take long?"

"I already told you, and hour or so." She said, turning to look at the two dishes over the fires. Howler stood forward.

"Alright, Eriam hide. Or made yourself a new face, if they see you they'll think you are Marie. Becky go up, pretend to work here for a living."

"I do work here for a living." She protested as he hurried to the large table. Eriam touched Becky's leg and the human gasped. "You scared me… what?" Eriam had turned into a mirror image of Becky.

"It's easier to be a girl's twin than a boy's." She said, getting up and following with a slight limp, nodding towards Dave. Becky nodded and they both hurried upstairs.

"I'll take care of things here, but you must go up and get rid of the police." He whispered to Veronica, taking over the potion making process. Veronica looked back at him, and with a deep breath gave a nod. She hurried after the blond duo. Dave followed, turning to Howler.

"I'll hide this place; just make sure not to let that burn."

"Trust me, I know what I have to do." Dave lifted his hands, the dragon ring glowing and a wall of brick appeared three feet from the stairs, creating a narrow crammed space. "wow, this place was small."

'  
'

Veronica took off her dark apron, hiding it inside one of the urns, and walked towards the girls. Becky had taken her usual space behind the cashier and Eriam was pretending to dust some antique jars when the police officers opened the door. Veronica was fixing her hair, making it look freshly brushed as Eriam welcomed the men to the shop. The cops asked for Veronica and with a smile she guided them to the back of the shop, where Becky had taken the moment to show the three pregnancy tests she'd bought for later use.

"Mrs. Blake?" Veronica looked up giving them a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am I'm Detective Newton and this is my partner Detective Jordan. We are here to ask some question about your husband."

"Oh goodness, what happened?" She said, alarmed, Becky behind her using her acting skill to support her. "Is he alright?"

"He's wanted for attempt of robbery, destruction of public property, and the successful illegal removal of some art pieces." Officer Jordan, a tall dark man suddenly lifted his hand, the bracelet in his wrist glowing and freezing his partner in time. Both women turned surprised, while Eriam faked a faint.

"Ma'am, Denis Jordan. I am part of the Manhattan clan." Veronica let out a sigh, Becky placed her hands over the tall cashier, letting out a breath of relief. "I was send here to check on you and see if you might need anything."

"No, thank you Mr. Jordan. We are trying to get things under control." Informed Veronica as Eriam got up, cleaning her clothing and complaining about crazy clan members.

"I was supposed to drop by alone for a sort of social call but when Newton heard where I was going he wanted to play hero. He's a good man just a little misdirected." He said turning to look at his frozen partner. "We understand Mr. Blake has been kidnapped by the Lindworm as well. We've been following lead after lead but that girl that's always with him manages to throw us off the loop every time."

"He's controlled by the Lindworm's poison, we have no idea what he's looking for."

"He's the third to attack the Cloisters, only that he succeeded; last night they managed to steal one of the hidden vases."

"Actually that was me." Said Eriam, now wearing her normal face, and placing her hand over the man's shoulder. The detective turned surprised to her, and she smiled, moving to stand beside Veronica.

"I have lots of help, sir." Was all veronica said to excuse the girl. "I must ask a favor for you, detective. My husband would not like his face posted in wanted signs all over the country, and we need to find where exactly the Lindworm is hidden."

"Alright. I take it you are making the remedy for the poison then."

"Yes, actually; we are."

"I can send you the information within the day. But to keep my partner here off the loop I will have to ask a favor in return."

When detective Newton was brought back to his normal self, Eriam looked once again like Becky, Becky had returned to try and support a surprised Veronica and Jordan was once again standing behind the man. He continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Just a couple of questions for the case ma'am." He was about to start when a voice interrupted.

"Actually I am the one to make the questions." They all turned to a tall man wearing a dark coat and a suit.

"And who are you?"

"Stutler, FBI. The case falls under my jurisdiction since the items were successfully removed." Dave had taken an expensive looking disguise, he wore even mustache and had changed is eyes from brown to green. His hair was neatly cut and features sharp. He looked dashing in his suit and Becky had to hold back her surprise/delighted sigh. Dave showed a badge to the men, turned to talk to Veronica, who acted as surprised as the other two men.

"Damn it Jonas, if I had known the feds were involved already I would have stayed." The detective walked out the door, and Jonas turned to the girls with a muttered _thank you_. Once gone, the apprentice let out a deep breath and returned to his usual appearance.

"Did you see that? I actually lied to those guys and they didn't' notice I was lying. I'm awesome!"

"You did whip up that disguise quickly." Commented Eriam, shaking the feather duster and turning it back into a wood fan.

"Is not a science to morph into something you aren't."

"Reason why I morphed into your nice girlfriend." Said Eriam, agreeing a hundred percent with Dave, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'll go downstairs now, the two mixtures must be ready for the emulsifier. " She dug out her apron and hurried downstairs as Dave closed the store and placed the out for lunch sign, then lowering the blinds. Eriam followed Veronica, murmuring how much she needed a bed, and when Becky tried to follow she dropped the pharmacy bag. The items spilled and in panic she hurried to start saving the things, Dave approaching to try and help. He lifted one of the boxes, reading what it was and then looked up.

"Are you pregnant?" Becky let out a defeated groan and lowered her head.

"Dave, its suppose to be a surprise, alright. You can't tell."

"You _are_ Pregnant!" He cried out, making the woman shush him loudly, hitting his shoulder.

"Not me idiot! Veronica!" She whispered angrily, making him calm and then turn to her in surprise.

"Veronica's pregnant?"

"Promise you wont' tell!"

"but I…"

"Promise!"

"Alright, I promise." A moment of giddy silence. "Veronica's pregnant?"

"We are not sure yet; I went to the pharmacy down the street to buy these and be certain." She said showing him the three different brands she'd gotten, just to be certain. She explained that sometimes it was stress what could make the symptoms like the ones Veronica was experiencing happen, but just in case she'd brought the items.

"A baby, Becky! We'll be aunt and uncle!"

"Only if these tests come out positive Dave. Don't get your hopes too high, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, sure."

"Well have to wait for this science is tested and then hope for the best." Dave grinned like an idiot.

"Wow, science is so wonderful!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 066: Cave

After a long nap from the twin's part, and once the remedy was done with, Howler asked Eriam if she remembered how to connect with Marie's senses.

"Sure, but I don't know how long I'll be able to control her."

"We must try. At least to find out where she's at."

"Alright. Get me block of paper and a pen." She said agreeing, while getting on her knees. Howler asked for the items and both Dave and Becky hurried around as Veronica asked what for. "I work differently form my sister." Eriam said vaguely as Dave arrived with the items.

"Even identical mirror twins can have a different perception of reality; Marie can talk out what she sees then draw it, Eriam needs to draw it before actually say it out loud." Eriam started to take deep breaths eyes closed, as the familiar spell started to unfold. Becky pulled Veronica aside, asking her when she was going to take the tests, and the woman waved away the answer, not ready or willing yet to take said tests.

Eriam's head shot back, her mouth open as she finally connected with Marie. Her eyes were white, rolled back into her head, and then she dropped forward, hands falling over the paper as she started to draw quickly. The pages flew, completely covered, as she hurried. Howler got each page and started to put them in order, or at least attempted to. Dave leaned to help and soon they had a large mosaic of lines and dots. Eriam's head shot back again.

"Central Park! They have an entrance to a cave below the central park lake."

"There are several lakes…"

"The Lake, just the lake!" Cried Eriam. "It's a cave underground, it's dark but she can see pretty well around it."

…_Eriam delved into her sister's unconscious and found her curled in a corner, crying as a baby while something roared into her mind. She hurried to her sister and pulled her into her arms, listening to her cries._

_ "you have to get out, get out!" Said Marie to her sister loudly, pushing her._

_ "Marie I…"_

_ "out! Out!" Then something tugged at Eriam's mind and looking down at her hand saw a long vine creeping under her skin, making her gasp in pain as Marie pushed her away. Something was injected into her mind…_

Letting out a long painful cry, Eriam's eyes focused, colored red and she fell back, connection with her sister broken. The pain in her head was horrible and both Veronica and Howler had to keep her down so she wouldn't trash and destroy the table covered with glass vials.

"She's poisoned with the lindworm's thoughts." Cried Howler, turning to Dave. "Get me the remedy!"

"Hurry Dave!" cried Veronica, casting a strength spell in her hands to avoid been hit by the girl's kicking legs. The apprentice searched for the mixed liquid and hurried back to Veronica, who opened her palms. "Just a bit." She said quickly, as Dave poured a small amount into her palm and the sorceress smeared in her hand; Veronica pressed her palm over Eriam's eyes and closed her eyes.

The words she murmured were Latin, and as soon as the mixture touched Eriam's eyes she stopped trashing about. Once Veronica removed her palm Eriam's dual color eyes fixed on Veronica and then on her master. "Ah, ah." She seemed in pain. "I… She's in pain." And Eriam lifted, hugging her master as she cried. "She's in pain." Howler held her as the girl sobbed, looking at Veronica who sighed in relief.

"It works."

"Of course it works, Veronica made it." Assured Dave, able to brag about his motherly figure for once.

Veronica turned to the large drawing; Marie was cuddled between rock and mud, while Balthazar seemed to be hanging from thick spider's web.

'  
'

"I didn't know the Lindworm's poison was capable to poisoning the mind like that. Through a connection? It sounds impossible." Said Howler a while later, after having placed Eriam on bed to sleep. Veronica herself was sitting across from the man, sipping her tea without really wanting to. Her stomach was upset again, and so was her mind; knowledge was churning her sanity constantly, mixing reality with theory.

"If the Lindworm is nocturnal then we have a chance to find it tonight." Said Dave to the other two. "We end this tonight. If not both Marie and Balthazar are dead by tomorrow night." Veronica turned to him, surprised. "We know where it's at, we attack."

"If the Lindworm is inside Marie's mind then it must know we are aware of its surroundings. If this thing is as half bright as we suspect then it must have moved, or has already send both Balthazar and Marie out to get us." Veronica looked up; to the others the idea of fighting her husband was not a pleasant one, but if need be…

"But what does it want? If we are talking about an intelligent dragon then it must be after something. Why kidnap so many sorcerers?" Veronica summoned her red book, where all the information about the attacks was stored, and they scourged through the pages sharing bits and information. Until a knock on the store's door was heard, Veronica heard Becky answer and then close. She turned, and heard Becky hurry up to them.

"Here, a delivery boy brought it." Veronica opened the thick envelope and revealed a large album of photos, some more paperwork and a CD.

"It's from the Manhattan clan." She said inspecting the items. "They say that all the information they have is here."

Becky moved about, searching for the small radio Dave gave Balthazar for Christmas, while Dave took the papers and read. Veronica opened the album and gasped. "It's the cave." She said turning the pages as the others gathered around her to see the pictures. "The victims. But I wasn't aware they had also stolen from other museums."

"A bracelet, earrings, jars… What is this thing trying to do?"

"A wedding." Everyone turned to Eriam, who stood in the doorway, looking as bad as she felt. "There was a prince in Scandinavian legends, born with the upper body of a man and lower body of a lindworm. He wanted to marry before his brother returned with a bride so his parents brought him woman after woman… He ate them all."

"That doesn't make sense!" Said Dave, looking at the twin.

"How did they stop it?"

"A woman wearing lots of dresses asked him to remove his skin every time she took off a dress, according to legend by the time she was done a lovely prince was revealed and they married."

"Fairy tails are usually that vague." Informed Howler as Veronica turned the page and revealed the last of its victims; Balthazar and Marie.

"According to the newspapers a new collection started at the Cloisters; a large collection of dresses." They all turned to look at the papers in the new package.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Asked Howler to Dave, who just shook his head.

"I've got no idea."

"They didn't get the item they were after at the Cloisters, we must find the item and lure the dragon out. That way we'll have all three of them, once we destroy the dragon we have more possibilities of recovering Balthazar and Marie." Said Veronica, staring at the last item needed for the Lindworm's wedding.

A medieval wedding dress.

'  
'

They returned to the Cloisters, Veronica and Becky, been followed by Dave, Howler and Eriam. The little troop made their way down the broken offices, where they indeed found Dr. Vallejo, packing up his things. He seemed scared the ceiling would crash over him.

"Dr. Vallejo?"

"Dr. Blake! Why I thought you had been injured…"

"We are fine, here in need of your help." The man set down the books and then looked around at Veronica's companions.

"Well how can I help you?"

"We require one of the items that is in the special new galleries." Veronica's words were clear, not demanding but strong. The man stared at her, as if she'd gone nuts. "We need to take one of the dresses, the red one." Vallejo let out a gasp of horror.

"Absolutely not! Those dresses are authentic pieces and cannot be touched! The fabric is so weak it could tear with just a simple tug."

"The dress is in perfect conditions; it was created for the future bride of the Lindworm Prince! It would last the ages if needed be!" Informed Howler angrily.

"Oh please you believe in that hocus pocus?"

Dave let out a sarcastic laugh. "Hocus Pocus." Veronica turned to the boy.

"Bring it out." Dave pulled out his IPod, where they had loaded the information in the CD, and Becky offered a small speaker to connect the device to. "Doctor, my name is Veronica Blake, wife to Balthazar Blake. Are the names familiar?" The doctor gave her a weir stare, meaning that yes, the names did ring a bell. "My husband has been kidnapped by the lindworm dragon and is currently trying to stage a wedding with some unsuspicious woman, using my husband and this man's child to steal the items needed." Howler nodded at him, making the man scoff in disbelief. "This is the lindworm dragon sir."

Dave offered the IPod to the man, who frowned and put on his glasses. The sound of the thing scurrying around the cave, and then its loud shriek echoed in the office, making the doctor yelp and pull back, actually dropping the IPod over the desk, while the others shook or turned away. "We need your help. Now you can either help us now, or be tied to your chair and found later; after we've taken the dress."

The man was speechless.

'  
'

Even the security guards were out. Vallejo hurried with the large troop towards the second floor, pulling out a large set of keys. "I can't believe this is happening." He was murmuring, again and again. "You were Merlin's assistant?"

"His apprentice actually."

"But he refused to take female apprentices." Veronica gave him a stare, as did the entire group, making him shake his head and turn back to the locked doors of the second floor's exhibition. "Amazing, absolutely amazing." He turned in the nearest corner and allowed them to go into the large salon where at least a dozen of crystal boxes holding exquisite dresses in very delicate condition were revealed. "The dress you are asking for is not in the collection actually, we had to keep it back in order to restored. The satin is pure perfection, but it has gotten damaged by fungus and other agents." He guided them to the far end of the hall, unlocked the door as well and then hurried in. Veronica followed quickly, the dress in the large box was been worn by a mannequin, its red surface damaged to look almost black. There were some smudges of mud, grease and some ripped lines. The doctor was talking telling the other how they had found it, where and why it was there. "We were very lucky it didn't tear as it was lifted form the crates."

"Ok maybe it isn't in perfect condition, but it's still wearable." Murmured Howler staring at the mess for a dress. Veronica touched the glass surface, a soft light running through the locks and glass, and she pulled the glass door open.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Veronica's ring took its usual purple glow and she touched the soft satin. The dress recovered its glory, the smudges and mud and fungus dropping to the ground as she touched the broken sleeves so it would become one whole peace again. Then she turned to Dave.

"Help me, here."

"Sure."

Vallejo had his mouth open unable to believe what he had just witnesses as Dave lifted the mannequin and brought it out of the crystal box. "Alright boys, out." Informed Veronica making Dave look at her with a frown. "You didn't expect me to just deliver the empty dress, did you Dave?"

"But what about…?"

"Come Stutler, we've got to leave so she can change." Said Howler, understanding the point and pulling Vallejo with him. Dave left, unwillingly, as both Eriam and Becky took off the dress from the mannequin and helped Veronica into it. Eriam darkened the glass windows and door for some privacy. Then minutes later Becky was lacing the ribbons on the back, marveling at its softness, while Eriam fixed the long skirts.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Veronica?"

"It's the only way. I'm just hoping we can get to the Lindworm before it gets to me." Said the older woman, smiling.

"I just hope Balthazar wakes up and finds you too gorgeous to share with the dragon." Mused Eriam, grinning at the other two women.

"If not I'll just have to start peeling dress after dress until the lindworm reveals he's a sadistic human prince charming."

"I doubt that'll happen." Murmured Becky while Eriam just stared at the dress in awe.

"Well if I found a dress this gorgeous, an in purple, I would hide in a tall tower and wait for my prince charming. Like Rapunzel." She said, as Veronica nodded.

"You'll have to let your hair grow a lot longer, and it's hellish to take care of it." A forceful tug followed and Veronica let out a yelp. "Becky!"

"Hold it in!"

"I am holding it in."

"I think you are getting fat." Mused Becky as she finished lacing, making Veronica turn.

"I have been eating Cool Whip with everything I find."

"Either that or you are pregnant." A moment of silence. "You are pregnant?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 045: Jousting

_**Jousting**__ in its basic form is a martial contest between two knights mounted on horses and using lances. It can also consist of a series of competitions using a variety of weapons, usually in sets of three per weapon (such as tilting with a lance, blows with the battle axe, strokes with the dagger, or strokes with a sword), often as part of a tournament._

Author's Ramblings: I decided to use this prompt because there are three battles, three rounds and all with different weapons… I think it fits.

'

Veronica hurried out of the room, barefoot and wearing the dress. The three men stared at her and then started cheering and wolf whistling at her. "That's a gorgeous dress!" Said Howler looking at Veronica as if staring at a piece of art.

"Looks like that green one you have back home." Commented Dave, smiling after giving a few more claps than needed.

"You have more dresses?" Asked Vallejo, surprised at the information.

"Come, we must leave." Said Veronica, blushing but head held high. She turned to walk and slipped on the fabric of the dress, having already forgotten how to walk with so much material over her. Becky and Eriam helped her, avoiding the fall. She let out a huff and then a laugh. "Well, I've seem to have grown used to jeans and short skirts." Both girl laughed along with her and flanked her as they walked towards the exit.

Howler waited a bit before following, holding Dave back. "When we get to the building guard Veronica."

"No need to say it, I already planned on it."

"Let's hope this work, because if it doesn't it's her neck." Mused Howler out loud, while Vallejo followed.

"May I come along? I wish to see the behavior of the Lindwom Dragon."

"Doc, it's your neck you are risking; but the benefits far out weight the risks."

"What sort of benefits are we talking about here?"

"You get to see ladies in this sort of dresses at least twice a year."

'  
'

The Phantom had been slightly temperamental once Howler and Eraim joined Veronica and the others, but once Vallejo appeared it got highly temperamental. It became larger, because Veronica asked nicely and would allow it's mistress to sit in one seat while the others had to squeeze into the other two seats. It allowed Dave to drive, only because it was more used to Dave than Howler, and once they reached the Chrysler building it shut off and would not restart. Veronica used the same spell to arrive at the top of the building, bringing Becky along, while Vallejo was transported by Howler. Dave was already over his favorite eagle when they arrived, looking around.

"Are you sure it'll know we are here?" Dave turning to see Veronica getting on the eagle across from him. "Wait! Waitwaitwait! Nonononononono!" He cried, making her turn to frown at him. "Get down here, young lady! That dress is too… heavy and you might fall."

"I am perfectly capable of…"

"I won't hear it, I won't! Balthazar would kill me if he saw you there wearing that dress and climbing on eagles!" He extended his hands and Veronica rolled her eyes while getting off the eagle. "Shame on you, Veronica! Aren't you ashamed?"

"Deeply, Dave. Now let me go so I can go climb the antenna." She said, angry at his behavior. "What is wrong with you? I know what I am doing!"

"Becky told me." There was no use in hiding the facts, he was a horrible liar. "I know you are… with, Erh …. Conceived… Yeah." Veronica blinked, lowered her face and smiled.

"We are not sure, alright Dave? So let's wait till after this whole thing is over…"

"Here they come!" Cried Eriam, from the other side of the building, making both of them halt the conversation and hurry towards their companions. Eriam was looking down the side of the building, trying to untie a hook from the concrete while both Balthazar and Marie climbed the wall. "Come help me or we are screwed!"

"Let them climb! The sooner we get this done the better!"

"Easy for you to say; you won't be the one fighting your sister." Shouted Eriam leaving the hook alone.

"You are right; she'll be fighting the love of her life." Said Becky angrily.

Balthazar appeared suddenly, using the guns he'd been carrying to greet them. He shot Howler who put up a shield around himself and Vallejo, who cowered away. Veronica threw a plasma bolt towards Balthazar missing in purpose making Balthazar turn to the woman to study her. The snarl he let out before saving his guns and hurrying after her made Veronica fill with fear; it was a snare he saved for his worse enemies. She hurried away, to the other side of the empty building's roof, while Marie made her appearance on the ledge. She looked around, spotted her master and with a grin that could be described as pure evil jumped over him. Dave avoided getting hit by the plasma bolts the girl was throwing, trying to go after Balthazar and Veronica, while Becky found a long pipe and hurried to Marie.

"Sorry about this!" and she flung the pipe to the woman, who back handspring and landed n the ledge again. "Would you stay still!"

"Ask Howler not to scream at us." Murmured Eriam sarcastically, preparing a plasma bolt to counter attack Marie's.

"I heard that!" Said Howler, recovering from the earlier attack, apparently annoyed.

"Hear what master?" Eriam said as sweetly as possible and she attacked Marie, who just flung out of the way, closer to Becky who also flung; but her pipe at Marie. She landed a blow on the woman's arm, cringing with the cry of pain she let out. Marie turned to Becky, eyes red and angry, making Becky chuckle nervously.

"Have I told you black is your color?" And she dropped the pipe, running out as Marie attempted to follow, but Eriam got hold of the pipe and transformed it into a whip, grasping her twin's ankle and pulling.

"Where do you think you are going?" Asked Eriam, making Marie turn to her in anger, "That's right! Go on! Bring it on!" Marie stood, wrapping the whip around her wrist and pulling, making Eriam fall forward but she held her ground, and also pulled at the whip.

'  
'

Tall green and blue lighting was seen moving up to the sky form the building lower, much lower, of the Chrysler building. As Howler moved to tacked Marie and try to paralyze her, Vallejo hurried to the side of the building, looking down in surprise. Dave was standing before Veronica, blue lighting erupting from his hand and holding back the spell Balthazar was trying to attack with. On the ground Veronica, catching her breath and struggling to get up with the weight of the wet dress, Becky beside her. They had moved over the Calyon Building across the street, the gigantic metal eagles having served as transport were still hovering the area, fighting one another.

Unlike that day at the plaza between City Hall and Pace University, Balthazar was out for Dave's blood. He was fighting his apprentice with all his might, and although he was using magic, his attacks had been mainly physical blows; and by tomorrow Dave will have several bruises along his ribs and legs. Covering from the man's fists and legs was nothing like covering form a plasma bolt or lighting from the Tesla coils. At least with those he could use magic. To prove Dave's point Balthazar's leg lifted, hitting the boy's stomach and then a punch landed on Dave's left cheek, forcing him down. The spell shot sky high, making everything daylight clear. As Dave recovered he noticed how Balthazar covered from the light, still in guard to attack, and pulled one of the guns. Dave groaned loudly, watching as Balthazar panted for a second, released the lock in the gun's barrel and walked towards Dave, about to shoot.

The light spell Dave released was enough to blind anyone; it equaled one of the sun's burst during the sun storms cycles, making Balthazar turn away and cry out as if in pain. Then Dave used his shield against the man, slamming it hard over Balthazar's body. The gun fell away, as Balthazar twisted around the gritty ground, hands over his eyes. Veronica stood up, her clothes growing lighter as the water was removed form it and then flung towards Balthazar, who let out a cry of surprise. The thick line of water froze around his wrists pulling his hands back and down his back, he struggled for a moment, and then fell limp, as if unconscious. Dave could hear the master panting loudly, and frowning turned to Veronica, seeing how she had apparently recovered.

"You ok?"

"Fine, my ego is bruised but I'll live." She said walking closer to the apprentice, struggling with the dress, as Becky tried to help. "I always hated this sort of dresses; they are just too big for me." She growled under her breath, both Dave and Veronica standing over Balthazar, feeling extremely sorry for him.

"What now?"

"We give him the…" She let out a loud cry of surprise, as Balthazar levitated his body up quickly, shattering his ice bounds and turned to them, one hand holding the other gun under his coat. "Bad boy!" She screamed, as Dave readied a plasma bolt. The spell bounced of Balthazar's shield and he turned… He was supposed to point the gun at both of them, but when his eyes set on Veronica he just… stared.

"Would you look at that; he did find you too gorgeous to share." Said Becky, the words Eriam had uttered earlier becoming a bizarre reality.

"He's stupefied." Commented Dave, making Veronica nod. The wife turned to one side, watching as her husband almost bolted on that way, then turned to the other, and to her amusement he also almost bolted that way. It was hilarious to watch. "Even controlled like that he can be a total idiot about Veronica." That got Balthazar to turn to Dave. "And scary as hell when insulted." The gun got lifted, and Veronica quickly moved to stand before Dave, much like Balthazar had done while fighting Morgana and stood before her. "Move, Veronica he'll shoot."

"No he won't." She said, staring at her husband, right in the eye. "He won't shoot me." Balthazar's face lowered his eyes hard as he pointed. But the gun started to shake in his hand, and that made Veronica smile.

'  
'

Standing on the ledge, Marie threw plasma bolt after plasma bolt to the running sorcerer; Eriam confusing her by running in zigzag and Howler responding each and every spell, not managing to hit her. The funny thing was that Marie didn't have a shield up. Erian was able to land a kick on her sister's side, dangling her from the side of the building.

"Stop trying to hit her and just hit her will you!"

"I can't just go and hit her as if nothing!"

"Why not? I just did!" Eriam took hold of her sister with the whip she held, and while Marie looked down to the other building, and apparently decided to join Balthazar's battle; she lifted her legs, placing them on the upper ledge of the windows below her, then tried to lean down with both hands, as if to make a crouch on the small stone over the windows but Eriam just tugged at her arm and got her to hang from the side of the building again. She cried for Howler's help, and the man was quick to grasp Marie's struggling hand and tug hard. With a cry of pain, and a loud popping sound, Marie was pulled up. Once of the concrete floor, she moaned and fell to the side, holding her arm.

"What happened?" Asked Vallejo, coming closer.

"Her shoulder joint was popped out of place." Said Eriam, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a vial made out of metal. "Hold her face up."

Howler lifted Marie's face, the woman tried to struggle but it was more painful than useful, and her mouth opened to scream only to be splashed with half the content of the vial. Eriam leaned, closing the mouth and forcing her to swallow. "Good girl, swallow it all." Marie's mouth was open again and the remaining liquid poured inside. "Swallow this too." Howler felt Marie go limp in his arms and watched her as Eriam also crouched beside her. "Shh, it's alright. You'll be fine now." Marie's body started to spasm, jerking uncontrollably up and down, her eyes closing in pain as Howler watched her return from the trance the Lindworm's poison had her in.

"Is this normal?" Asked Eriam to her master, worried. Howler didn't answer.

Marie stopped moving, spasm moving her only slightly, and turned her face to hide against Howler's shoulder. She moaned in pain, and her dual colored eyes opened. Again she moaned, and with a frown she turned to look up at Howler. "Shh, you're safe now. We're here."

Eriam took her sister's hand and smiling squeezed the cold limb, and with tears in her eyes moved to hug her sister. "You're safe now." She whispered to the moaning, trembling twin, as Howler embraced them both.

'  
'

"Aren't you tired, Balthazar?" Asked Veronica, daring to take a step forward, the gun still pointed at her. "Don't you want to come home with me?" The man stared at her, masquerade falling form his face as he frowned and the gun shook inside his hand. "You won't shoot, because you know me. Because I know you are in there somewhere." Veronica took several more steps, and smiling stood in front of him. "Let's go home, Balthazar." The arm holding up the gun fell, and Veronica smiled sweetly at him, just as he lost the battle against whatever was holding him back, and entered his very personal space. Her arms wrapped around him, eyes closing, and Veronica held him close listening to his erratic heartbeat.

Away and ready for anything, Dave watched as his master froze with Veronica's embrace whole body trembling as his eyes just watched her. It took a moment but soon his red eyes were closing and he was slumping against the woman. They fell to the round on their knees, along with a sigh of relief from Dave and a little laughter from Becky. Balthazar wrapped tightly around Veronica, his face hiding against her neck, as Veronica just laughed and cried. This was what she wanted; to hold her beloved to her body, never to let go. She used a little magic to pull out the vial from her long sleeve and popped it open. Balthazar feeling the motion pulled back and looking at the liquid and then at Veronica's smile; his mouth opened willingly eyes closing as the liquid drenched his lips. He swallowed it quickly and then leaned to rest against Veronica again.

He moaned, his whole body shaking, and he let out a cry of pain, as a loud shrieking sound covered the air around them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 023: Dragon

Author's Notes: *laughs maniatically* I'm alive! I'm still alive! *Deyhra stares in annoyance* Hey I've been working non stop since Tuesday you'll be surprised how much stress my poor litte brain has gone through. -_-! Sorry about the delay! Warning: This particular chapter contains a scene of attempt of suicide... So if you are squeamish about this sort of things... Skip the paragraph after Veronica says _Stay away from him_... Or something. O_O I guess you'll get it soon enough. No flamers please!

'  
'

The Lindworm Dragon was black, it had a mustache that mixed with long strands of hair that could make a beard if it were thick enough, but it wasn't. Its long snout was horse like, nostrils flaring as it breathed deep, its seven sets of arms moved in wave like motions, as the green-blue eyes shinned against the dark background. It had a horn in the middle of its head, and the slime that covered its wingless body made it look like a creature pulled out a bad horror movie, like an Alien or something like that. Dave stared up at it, as Balthazar hurried to stand, clumsily so, and cover Veronica's body, looking up. The spasm the liquid hid drank were wrecking his body, but he held his ground before the great beast. The huge worm had it's snout up, shrieking loudly and long, most of the humans around it had to put their hands to their ears, to block out the painful sound wave.

Once done it turned sharply down, staring at the scene before itself. Its eyes roamed the scene, then turned to look at the edge of the Chrysler building and back. The large metal eagles had settled to cover Dave on one building and Howler and the twins in the other, looking at the beast defiantly so. Its eyes narrowed, and then turned; it's mouth opened slightly; Eriam on one building grasping her head with her good arm while Balthazar on the other building got a tight hold of his head with both hands; both of them screamed. The beast's mouth moved again, as if talking but no sound came out.

Balthazar chocked and then seemed to gag for a second; then looked up his eyes shinning in the same color as the dragon's.

"Who dares steal my servants from my tight hold?" The voice that escaped Balthazar was guttural, and sounded hard to manage. "Who dares defy my will?"

Veronica could not speak, surprised by the turn of events. Dave stepped forward, escaping the security the metal eagle offered. "I do."

"You puny cockroach! And who do you believe yourself to be!"

"Show your respect! Monster! This is the Prime Merlinian!" Cried Veronica, finally regaining reason. "He is master and commander of the magic you have abused!"

"Silence! Nor Merlinian nor Morganian had been able to resist my poison. None has been able to resist serving me!"

"Well this ends tonight, Lindworm." Warned Dave, angrily. A laugh dry and coughed left Balthazar, as the worm breathed and looked up, making loud cocky sounds.

"Indeed it shall! My search has been long, hard, and painful. For five hundred years I have searched for a bride to lift my curse and now that she wears the dress I shall end this painful existence and retake my rightful place in the throne!"

"I doubt she'll marry you, she's already engaged to someone!" Said Becky from behind Dave's back, spiting the words at the beast.

"I have waited too long to be denied! I shall have my throne!" A large tentacle wrapped around Balthazar, on its end a needle that stuck into Balthazar's neck, making he groan as the worm pumped him full of poison. Veronica cried out for him, and used lighting to cut off the tentacle, hurrying to create a shield around her husband.

"You stay away from him!"

The monster turned to Veronica, staring into her eyes. "Then that is the reason you wish to take away my slave? He is your lord!" Its eyes narrowed. "But that is a matter easy solved!" The poison in Balthazar's body made him stand, and pulling out a hidden gun he had behind his back, the man pointed it at Veronica, who gasped for a second before the arm holding the gun turned it towards Balthazar himself. Balthazar's grip started to shake, the gun moving still as his mouth opened.

"Stop, stop this madness!" Veronica watched as her husband pushed the barrel of the gun into his mouth, hand shaking.

"Say you marry me and I shall spare his life! I must have my throne!"

"Hate to break it to you, ugly, but your throne had been forfeited and no longer exist!" cried Eriam from the other building, standing on the ledge that lacked one eagle; she jumped off the building to avoid been hit and the eagle flying about them catch her, flying her over the beast and then letting her drop on the Calyon building, flying back for her Master and sister (and probably for Vallejo too, if he wasn't too scared). "You are not needed as king anymore. Now let him go!"

"He is my slave, he obeys only me!"

When the order to pull the trigger was given Balthazar's hand was pulled back, the gun flying off the side of the building, and man falling backwards, as Dave reached the end of his patience. "Oh you messed with the wrong Merlinian, worm!"

Veronica saw Balthazar get up, his eyes glowing red, and moving to attack. But she had to slam him down to the ground again, heart racing. Forced to watch the abuse on his master, Dave felt fire flow through his veins and turned to throw several plasma bolts at the dragon, two fire birds pulling out of his body to attack the beast; crying out loudly. The birds wrapped around the large beast as if a second skin and then willed themselves to explode. Skin marred but still alive the Lindworm screeched again, releasing some blue fire against the Prime Merlinian who created a vacuum to absorb it.

"You cannot defeat me. I am too powerful." Blue light erupted from the Lindworm's back, blinding the Merlinians over the Chrysler building, and casting its front in deep shadows. Its eyes glowed even brighter.

Dave's hands twisted together, lighting crackling between his palms, as his muscles tensed. He started muttering that spell Balthazar had been so eager he learned just for kicks sake; because according to the master Dave would have no reason whatsoever to use it. There weren't beings powerful enough out there anymore that could survive this spell.

"Clear your mind Dave." Came the strained voice of his master, who fought the poison starting to take hold. Veronica knew the particular spell, and called for Eriam.

"Cover him! Quick!" Purple lighting erupted from Veronica's hand, as she hurried to move before Dave and attack the monster. Eriam front handsprings towards the Prime Merlinian, creating a powerful tornado with her movements; the beast above them growled, the pebbles dropped on the ground lifted and started to serve as projectiles, this spell casted by Howler who was standing on the huge steel eagle. The tail of the dragon swatted the eagles, both trying as well to defend the Merlinian.

"Focus your energy, Dave. Let go of all thoughts, even of yourself if needed." He heard Balthazar cry out, before his mind went blank.

Dark matter gathered, lighting and thunder got sucked in by it, and light seemed to vanish within the perfect darkness of the black hole. Wind started to blow then reverted into a suction motion that had most of the sorcerers huddle and try to hold on. The dragon screeched again, its arms moving faster as it tried to escape by uncurling from around the building and sliding away to hide behind the Chrysler building. "No, there is no escape." Said Dave softly, very calmly and his hands lowered.

The hole grew towards the dragon, sucking the retreating tail in, and quickly gathering the rest up. It looked like a string that had been pulled too far and was returning to its proper place, screeching and roaring. Before the sphere closed and vanished.

Dave fell forward the spell had not been really mastered and had been able to suck on his entire capacity as sorcerer, sending him into partial full body paralization. But the worm had not been sucked completely in, and its head and little arms fell to the Calyon building, roaring. It moved away, injured, but got hit by purple and gray lighting, the light from its back becoming nothing but flashes of light over damaged scales. Becky pulled Dave to safety as the monster tried to hurry away and grasp the antennas over the building, only to be hit a third time by purple lighting. Fire wrapped around it again, burning it quickly to ashes.

Eriam closed her fist, her eyes and then blew softly into the interior of her palms scattering the ashes through the city.

"Well, wasn't that something?" She said with a big smile.

"It's not over yet!" Cried Vallejo pointing at the damaged antenna, that was shaking and started to fall.

"Look out!" Cried Howler trying o catch the thing with the steel eagle and missing it by a mere inch. Veronica, that had been too busy with Balthazar, realized too late that the steel was falling over her, and turned mind too muddled to cast anything…

Balthazar pushed her out of the way, covering her completely as a smaller side antenna hit his back forcing a loud groan out of him. "Balthazar!" Cried Veronica from under the man, as Dave opened his eyes, unable to lift his own finger to help. Howler lifted the antenna with a levitation spell, as Vallejo and Eriam pulled the couple from under the metal wreck. "Balthazar!"

Veronica had to struggle with her dress and ended up ripping the biggest portion of it, to Vallejo's disgrace, and then knelt beside her husband; who was convulsing and grunting. "Beloved?" Balthazar's eyes were red, his hands clawing around himself. He groaned and finally gasped his mouth and eyes opening wide. "Beloved?"

Balthazar tried to reach forward, as if to grasp some invisible objective, gasping and groaning as his arm lifted high, and he kept pushing it higher… Then he dropped unconscious on the ground, making everyone stare at the Master with worried stares. Veronica leaned to kiss his lips and pulled him closer, cuddling him against her neck. "Dave! Get me more of the remedy!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Across the building, in Becky's lap, Dave furrowed his eyebrows and tried to rise.

"Dave?" Asked Becky softly as Dave realized that he was going to have to do the spell while on his back.

"Dave Please!"

The boy gritted his teeth, closed his eyes tightly and vanished, making Becky gasp.

'  
'

Dave had been in pain before; he'd broken a knee, he'd broken an arm, he fell down the stairs, he'd been hit by thunder from Tesla coils, and whatever else Balthazar had done to him. But to drag himself about the lab was the most painful thing he had been forced to do. Especially when he was aware that if he didn't hurry he might be the cause of his master's demise. He groaned loudly, heart asking if he had to keep beating, and brain ordering nerves to keep shooting electricity. He could feel magic starting to eat at his body, his muscles been the first victim. But Dave moved, he grunted and growled as he reached the table and with the little strength he had he pulled himself up. He could see the vial on the middle of the table, and reaching forth ordered magic to find him and his dragon ring glowed.

He released a cry as the freezing sensation of been moved to another place took place.

"_It's a normal thing to feel, for beginners. But you'll soon get over it._" Had said Balthazar after the first teleportation spell had been casted; Dave had fallen to the ground, gasping and aching, while his master just waited for it to pass with the patience of a saint.

"How come I always have to save his ass?" Groaned Dave, on his knees, handing Veronica the vial. The sorceress took the glass and forced Balthazar's mouth open, dropping the liquid into his throat. Becky made sure Dave was fine, pulling him back, and Veronica continued to feed Balthazar the concoction. Howler was beside the woman, helping hold the head back as Eriam held Marie up.

"What happened to Balthazar?" asked Marie, confused looking as groggy and in pain as the others were. Eriam turned to her. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, but I feel really sick."

"You'll be fine, just hold on."

Veronica had poured more than half the vial into her husband's body, and finally closed her eyes and chanted softly, hand against his neck and forehead. For a moment nothing, and Dave was about to shout out when a loud gasp left the master, and he convulsed against his wife, making the woman sob in joy. "Veronica." He said softly, still shaking, and his arms wrapping around her. Five minutes later he was leaning against his wife's shoulder, looking around the mess and frowning slightly.

"What happened? And why are you wearing this red dress?" Howler let out a tired breath, as Eriam and Marie joined him, the last one dropping to his lap in content rest. Dave smiled at Balthazar.

"Knuckle bomb?" he asked, showing the older sorcerer his closed fist, Balthazar, although for some reason exhausted rolled his eyes.

"Might as well." And their knuckles met lazily, too tired to press further their hands dropped. "I feel slightly out of the loop."

Veronica only kissed him, smiling while touching his nose with hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 000: (Doctor's) Orders

"I don't remember a thing." Said Balthazar softly, watching the video feed that Dr. Vallejo had been able to provide them. Balthazar watched himself in the TV lifting the gun towards his wife, who didn't seem too worried with his murderous glance. They had returned to the safety of the new Arcana Cabana and had been watching the security DVDs for some time now, eating a batch of cookies that Becky found in the depths of the fridge. They were waiting for the doctor Detective Jonas promised to bring by, and until then no one was going to bed. Dave had complained for a while; he was tired and hungry, while Balthazar had whispered to Veronica he felt a bit of a headache building at the back of his head. But it was nothing to be alarmed about. After a while the lights had to be dimmed, because Balthazar could not take their brightness. Dave had checked on his master's eyes out of curiosity, maybe he could find something to help; instead he discovered his master's eyes had turned wide, as a cat's, and they glowed red in the darkness. Veronica called the detective and asked them to hurry, but since he was checking on Marie who had been very sick after the whole thing had been over. "I never liked guns."

"You are a good marksman; don't you remember how often you and Horvath used to fight over the scores at the end of each training session?"

"Yes well I am good with bow and arrow, but that… That monster on the TV almost killed you. And you, and you." He said pointing first at Veronica, then Becky and finally Dave. "The last thing I remember is kneeling to check on Dave."

"That's when you got sucked in by the dragon."

"How come we didn't feel it?" Wondered Balthazar turning to the TV again, watching the room shatter and shake and the video feed dying.

"The Lindworm could do no magic; it could only control you through telepathic poisoning. That's why you didn't feel it." Balthazar nodded having turned to Veronica as she spoke. There was a moment of silence and Balthazar looked down at his feet, scratching his head.

"For... whatever I did; I'm sorry." He said softly, surprising those around him. Dave turned to Becky who was smiling widely and shook his head. Veronica moved slowly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to her, Balthazar leaned against her, touching her elbow.

"You scared the living lights out of me. But I'm glad I finally have you home."

"And besides you did us a favor." Balthazar turned to Becky who was smiling and biting her lip. "You showed us how well we can work as a clan without you."

"Ah? Really? Then I'm not needed. I feel so much better."

"You should; Veronica agreed to see if I can receive magical training." She announced to both men, startling Dave and making Balthazar turn to his wife. Veronica gave a nod, as Dave congratulated his girlfriend with a kiss. "Maybe I won't be the freak for longer."

"Even if you are or not capable of performing magic you'll always be part of this clan, freak or not." Said Balthazar, smiling.

"That's the sweetest thing to say, Balthazar!"

"I'm just been nice to see if I can get my job back in the clan."

"We are too lazy to be leader." Said Veronica kissing his cheek. "You can get back to lead the clan after the doctor gives the ok."

"Where is the doctor?"

"They promised to call when they were on their way." Said Dave, reaching for a cookie and checking his cell phone. "It's almost four in the morning, maybe Marie was worse than we thought."

"I can't blame her." Whispered Balthazar sitting straight and frowning; his stomach was still upset, his head was starting to hurt bad. It's been long since he felt so bad, Balthazar had not told his wife or apprentice, but before he took his shower he had puked his guts out, and instead of bile he vomited the blue poison. Shivers ran down his back and Balthazar looked across the room. "Why don't you and Becky go to bed, Dave? Veronica can wait with me for the doctor."

"We are tired, but we can wait a bit more." Said Dave turning to Becky who nodded. "At least until they let us know they are coming over." Balthazar gave a soft nod, even moving his head was painful, but he bared it for as long as needed. They continued talking about the fights and things Balthazar didn't remember doing until the Master was squinting his eyes and frowning slightly. "Balthazar?" Asked Dave hesitantly.

"Light is just becoming unbearable." Whispered Balthazar making Veronica pull him against her collarbone, hiding Balthazar from light. She whispered to Dave to turn off the lights around them and then the TV, while Becky hurried to find some aspirin. Veronica asked for a warm throw after Balthazar had started shivering and Dave looked for one, helping Veronica with covering Balthazar. "I think the effects are… finally kicking in."

"You'll be fine beloved."

"I feel like my whole skin is on fire." He whispered, snuggling closer to Veronica. "But my muscles are so cold."

"I'll call the doctor again." Said Dave, aware that such symptoms were not normal, as Becky got to them with a tall glass of water and some aspirin. Veronica leaned on the couch, her husband over her, and held Balthazar tightly.

"Here, this will help for the pains." She was able to have Balthazar swallow the pills and then the water. Balthazar closed his eyes tightly, and held onto the sheet around him, seeking warmth. "I'll find a small bucket in case you vomit."

"Good call." Murmured Balthazar, trying to keep humor in the whole situation. Once they were alone, Balthazar turned and gave a loud groan against Veronica's skin. "This isn't the normal life I wanted to give you."

Veronica let out a laugh.

"When have we had a normal life?"

"But still I wanted you to have…."

"Balthazar, I love my life. I love you and those two kids. For me this is perfect. Now stop worrying about me and close your eyes so you can heal faster ok?"

"Ok." He whispered, closing his eyes but still shaking.

'  
'

When the doctor arrived ten minutes later, Balthazar was on the ground, kneeling over a small bucket and throwing up blue slime. He was gagging, Veronica padding his back and holding his hair back. The doctor hurried to Balthazar, and once the sick man was done with throwing up the contents of the bucket were set on fire. A complete exam was done after dragging Balthazar back to his room, for his eyes sakes the doctor gave him a thick set of dark goggle like glasses, and asked him to keep his eyes closed during the exam. Dave and Becky excused themselves, and went out to talk to the office, asking for the twins' and Howler, and then some other little things.

The doctor was forced to induce more vomiting from Balthazar's part, until he vomited some bile. Balthazar wasn't happy with the idea, but Veronica stood by him and each time he tried to stop she would push him on; the whole ordeal didn't made Veronica too happy either. Her heart ached with every groaning and gag, but if it meant her husband would be better so be it. An hour or so later, when Balthazar was about to just drop dead and let the last of the poison kill him the doctor gave him the happy news that he could stop vomiting. Balthazar coughed, Veronica cleaning his face with a wet towel and sat back on the bathroom's floor. The doctor left them alone for a while, the woman was crying and cleaning his face, smiling at him.

"You did good, you did very good."

"I hate that man. I hate the poison, I hate that worm." Groaned Balthazar in a hoarse whisper. "But I love you." She wanted to kiss him, but he turned away, his lips and mouth were disgusting. He let her know so, and Veronica kissed his nose.

"Come on, let's get you a shower." Balthazar was dragged up to his feet, and Veronica made sure he could hold himself up before hurrying to turn on the warm shower. After scrubbing the sweat and grime Balthazar felt, the couple moved to the bedroom, freshly clothed and clean. Balthazar dropped on bed, and groaned. The doctor was scribbling on his notebook, smiling at both of them.

"The poison seemed to be taking effect much slower than in the other case. Have you been building some resistance against this sort of poisons?" Balthazar frowned at the man, as if struggling to remember.

"I built up some resistance against opium and laudanum…"

"Those are toxins while this was a neurological venom. It's not that simple to grow resistant for it. Still it is good you did grow some sort of immunity towards its worse side effects."

"Worse side effects?"

"I had to operate the child before coming over, I was expecting to find you agonizing."

"Why operate?"

"Kidney failure, I had to cut her open to heal the organ so it could continue functioning." He said softly, looking a little grim. "Compared to her you seem completely healthy." Balthazar didn't answer, while Veronica listened to the other man. "I'll recommend a diet, some vitamins and a special potion to keep the side effects to a minimum."

"I have a good selection of ingredients downstairs, I can make it."

"Good, perfect. How is your head? Hurting bad?"

"Yes."

"Completely normal; in a few more hours you'll be forced to use those glasses all the time. One of the side effects is extreme photophobia what means you won't be able to look directly at a Christmas light without having a migraine. Keep them on at all moments, avoid light and flashing objects or you could make you convulse or go blind. You might experience dizziness because of the poison currently in your system but it'll be gone in a week or so."

"Everything sounds like bad news doc." The doctor gave them a few more pointers, and Veronica was surprised how deeply the poison affected the system.

"I'm not even done yet: for the next two weeks I recommend no sex." That had Balthazar groaning and dropping to bed, while Veronica blushed deep red. "As long as you stay in, rest and take lots of fluids you will be fine, Mr. Blake." Finished the good man, closing his bag and turning to hand several notes to Veronica. "I'll be available at all times; this is my card. Don't hesitate on calling, alright?"

"Thank you very much, doctor."

"Don't worry about it. Mr. Blake is well liked in my clan. Now I must go visit my other patient, her master was worried sick and cranky. Never a good mixture."

"Can I ask you for one more favor doc?" Said Balthazar softly, fixing his side of the bed.

"Sure."

"Can you do a check up on Dave? I'm a little worried, he looked unusually pale."

"Of course, it'll be an honor to do so." Said the man, proceeding to remind Balthazar about the glasses and walking out the room.

"Can you go with him, make sure Dave is properly checked."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'm exhausted, I'll just go to sleep for now." He grumbled, murmuring something about sex-starvation under his breath.

'  
'

Dave was checked and given a new diet as well; he was given the green light to eat everything and anything he wanted. Dave commented his glucose intolerance and the doctor just laughed.

"Is that how doctors diagnose magic users now?" He asked, still scribbling in his notepad. "You have no such thing." He handed over a list of vitamins that he recommends to most apprentices and then gathered his things and bid them good day.

Veronica accompanied them to the door and once they were gone hurried upstairs. "I thought they would never leave." She heard Dave whisper to Becky, making her smile. "I am so tired."

"Me too."

"Balthazar is already asleep, and I'm going to join him. Why don't you two just do the same?"

"Yeah, good idea." Veronica nodded and started to head to her room when Dave cleared his throat. "Veronica?" The sorceress turned. "We are planning on visiting Marie later on, would you care to join us?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know after I rest alright?"

"Sure, no problem. Good night."

"You mean good morning, Dave." And with a chuckle Veronica slid away.

The room was dark but she managed to move through it, having already memorized the outline of the whole house. She was very quiet as she slid under the covers, moving closer to cradle Balthazar's body as she'd wanted to for four days now, close and tight against her. Veronica wanted to claim him again, to make love to him until nightfall; but he was tired and needed rest (and doctor had said no). So she settled for kisses and soft caresses the time for her to love her husband would come, all she had to do was patiently wait. She wanted to cry and laugh, she wanted to shout out to the world her love was in her arms and she also wanted to express her love for him to him. But she just kissed his hair, combing it lovingly. How could he have survived all those years alone and longing as she had for four days was a mystery to Veronica; she would have simply died of sadness if it had been her. Veronica shed some tears, eyes finally closing with one last kiss to his temple.

"Veronica?"

"Yes, beloved?"

"You are shaking."

"I'm just happy you are here."

"Don't cry, beloved."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy you are home." And she kissed his forehead and nose, then softly his lips. They both sighed and Veronica settled around Balthazar, his arms wrapping around her also.

"It's good to be here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lindworm Curse**

Prompt 042: Pizzazz

"Did you eat my tub of Cool Whip?"

"Ahh, yes I did. I have to tell you, Balthazar, I now respect your love for cool whip and will try to join you eating more of the fantastic thing." Balthazar stared at Dave for a total of ten seconds, his sun glasses guarding the look in his eyes, what Dave knew to be of total rage, before actually taking one step before jumping him.

"I'm home!" Cried Veronica as she came up the stairs, making Balthazar turn slightly and saving Dave's life.

"Pray that she brings more Cool Whip." He whispered murderously low, ring finger pointing at Dave's totally calm face, gem glowing, to then turn and smile at his wife. "Hello, beloved."

"Are you guys having fun?" She kissed Balthazar, turning to look at Dave with a big smile.

"Yes, we are." Said Dave, showing her the thick book of physics and the two pens he'd already bitten through in pure annoyance.

After the battle the doctor of the Manhattan clan had dropped by with detective Jonas; they had conducted several tests on both Balthazar and Marie, and diagnosed a case of poisoning which symptoms included dizziness, headaches, extreme photophobia, anxiety and hormonal changes that might lead to depressive or aggressive bouts. He'd also checked Dave recommending a higher intake or sugar and carbohydrates so his body could keep up with the demands of his training and life as sorcerer. Hence Balthazar had been trapped two days in his house with Dave, both struggling to finish whatever was in the fridge or cupboards and trying to coexist while Veronica took over nanny duties. Becky did help, but she was currently out for her radio show and would be dropping by tomorrow morning; she had been a real trooper and deserved a good night's sleep. Because of doctor's recommendations Dave was given a whole week off school and not to loose any material the professors asked him to study the next three chapters of each book.

Balthazar in the other hand had to wear dark glasses around the house already dimmed light, because his eyes could not take the mere existence of light. Doctor said it had to be done, because if not he could go blind. Veronica almost slapped him when he said he would not wear the glasses, so he did it for his wife's sake.

"What did you buy honey?" asked Balthazar looking at the bags in her hands with curiosity.

"The usual; milk, cereal. Aspirin. What are you two up to?" She asked, moving to the kitchen and not noticing how her husband hit the back of Dave's head, making the apprentice groan in silence and hold the sore spot.

"Nothing much." answered Balthazar taking the bags from her hands and walking behind her. "Careful with the corner, you've hit your little toe there already."

"Thanks." She placed her bag over the sofa, and then took off her scarf. "I also bough you a tub of Cool Whip, I ate it last night with Dave." A stifled laugh was heard, making the master turn slightly in the general direction of Dave's room.

"Thank you, beloved." And he dipped to kiss her, then moving to the kitchen to conquer the battle against anxiety with creamy goodness.

"Try not to eat it all! The aisle of the grocery store already has my name." That got Balthazar to stop, Veronica rarely bit out sassy remarks like that one, so he placed the bags over the table and leaned back to see Veronica rubbing her neck. He had to admit that now that he really took a good look at her in the darkness of the house (most of the darkness was because of his glasses), she looked tired. He'd given her little opportunity to rest, sending her out to get this and that, Dave doing the same; and the only help she was getting was Becky. Becky who worked, studied and had to sleep in her sorority's house because she could loose the room if she didn't.

"I've been running you ragged, haven't I?"

"What? No, no! Of course not!" She turned to him, a moment of silence in which he made a face he could not read because of the damn glasses. "Alright, maybe a bit, but I'm not complaining."

Balthazar bit the inside of his cheek, painfully, and rolled his eyes. He had to bite his tongue in order to keep from asking her to come over; so he walked towards her, and seeing the recliner he turned it around and sat, pulling her along. She let out a little yelp, but laughed as he pulled her over his lap and kissed her lips. "Veronica, you are my wife. I waited a thousand years just to hold you like this; I don't want you to think you have to do everything I tell you to do."

"But that's a wife's duty, love. I have to do this and that for you."

"Not when you are tired, you have every right to say _no_ too. I've said _no_ before, and you know it." In fact he had said _no_, a lot of times, more than he cared to count. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember a moment he'd said _yes_. "You must take care of yourself, Veronica; I have plans with you for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes, for the rest of my life actually." He kissed her again. "Now how about we start those plans with that tub of Cool Whip and a bowl of strawberries?"

Veronica's smile suddenly fell and her eyes grew a little wide. She stood from Balthazar's lap, and gave a nervous laugh. "I… no I just can't… I have to… There's a few things I've… And doctor's orders… Yeah." And she hurried away, making Balthazar frown beneath his thick sunglasses and lean back on his comfy recliner. Unable to believe she'd actually denied his advances Balthazar leaned forward watching the woman hurrying down the stairs to the shop, as Dave passed by and disappeared in the kitchen. There was a moment of silence, in which Balthazar wondered what had happened to the honeymoon phase of his marriage, still looking down the now empty hall;

"If you eat that tub of Cool Whip I'll make sure that next lesson is pure torture." Dave reappeared from the kitchen, holding a cone of ice cream and leaning on the door frame.

"It's alright Balthazar, you were denied some nookie so what? It happens to all of us."

Balthazar turned, leaning back on his recliner and watching Dave's casual pose.

"Unlike you Dave, I possess something called pizzazz. I usually get what I want."

"Not today you don't."

"Keep it up, Dave, my next aggressive bout will include a lot of lighting and plasma bolts directed at you." Dave decided to shut up and slid away to the store below.

'  
'

Veronica hurried downstairs, where there was too much light and Balthazar could not come unless it was night, and checked under the cashier finding the bag with the well known pharmacy logo. She pulled it out, making sure none of the boxes spilled and then pressed them close to her chest. Then she picked the store's phone and dialed the only number she knew beside Balthazar's. It rang once, twice…

"Veronica, is Dave alright?"

"Fine, fine. I haven't taken the tests."

A moment of silence. "Huh, I've forgotten about those."

"Yes, me too." Veronica turned to see if she had been followed, and saw Dave walking down the stairs. "What do I do?"

"Go to the nearest bathroom and takes the tests. They are simple to read."

"Yes, but the nearest bathroom happens to be the one I share with my husband, and if I go into the one outside Balthazar will know something is up." Dave nodded, looking up the stairs and understanding Veronica's careful planning. Becky laughed.

"Ok, here's what we're doing to do: tomorrow you and I will be leaving for the day, telling Balthazar that we are out shopping. Then we'll head back to my room at the sorority house and while Dave keeps Mr. Blake busy we'll see if it's true or not." Veronica turned to see Dave waving at her, hurrying to hide the bag from the pharmacy, actually taking it from her.

"Yes, Mr. Duncan, I will personally deliver the piece myself." Balthazar walked down the stairs, covering his eyes and feeling his way around. He peeked, making sure the light was not too strong because of the sun and when he could see (by glinting his eyes, but the glasses wouldn't let the others know) he searched the room for his wife.

"He's there isn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just act as if nothing has happened and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well, Mr. Duncan, I shall see you tomorrow then." Dave walked back from the baseman and started to talk to Balthazar, who just stared at his wife and answered whatever question Dave shot his way.

"Bye!"

Veronica hung up, and turned to smile at both sorcerers. "What are you doing down here, love? You should be up there resting and avoiding sunlight."

"I now know how vampires feel." Mused Balthazar, as Veronica hurried to the stairs to push him up, both rolling his eyes as Dave just shook his head.

'  
'

Becky visited the day after, having finished her finals, and asked Veronica if they could go out shopping for a while. Balthazar was more than happy his wife was finally taking some time off for herself, and encouraged them to used his credit card to buy something nice for each. Dave wanted to go as well, just to escape Balthazar's aggressive hormonal changes, and just to get some fresh air. Worried Veronica asked her husband if he would be fine.

"Darling I can take care of myself. Didn't I for a thousand years? Besides I'm feeling sleepy anyway."

"Then take a nap, alright? I'll be back before you know it." She gave him two kissed, one to the tip of his nose, then one to his lips, and hurried out the door.

"Dave?" Called Balthazar, making the boy peek through the door. "Today we practice. Have a strawberry sundae or something." He said waving at the other man; with that the master dropped to his bed, the apprentice just glowered at his master. Dave hurried downstairs and saw the girls hurrying out the shop. He called out to them, and catch up at the end of the stairs outside. They hurried to the subway station, where they got into the train cart in silence. Dave suddenly turned to Veronica.

"If you are pregnant, I'm not saying you are or nothing… Just wondering; what would you call the baby if it's a boy?"

Veronica turned to Dave, and smiled. "I haven't thought about it."

"I would suggest Sabrina for a girl. Sound like a wickedly good sorceress." Suggested Becky smiling while Veronica chuckled softly.

"Arthur is a nice name; strong, elegant." Said the woman, looking down and smiling to herself while the other two nodded.

"I don't know; I would like it better if the first child is a girl. Just think in all the dresses you'll be able to buy for her."

"All those ribbons and little shoes sure could be cute."

"Think on all the diapers you'll have to change." That got Becky to elbow Dave's ribs. The boy complained softly, as Veronica frowned slightly. For some reason she could imagine Balthazar changing diapers (the old fashioned ones) and saw in her mind's eye, the mess he'll make. After all Balthazar was good with sorcery and battle, not children. He'd say it once while they lived with Merlin; he would marry a woman strong enough to deal alone with children while he worked and avoided changing a diaper. Her thoughts were long and a little disturbing, only halted when Dave shook her shoulder gently.

"Veronica? You alright?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Asked the boy sitting quickly beside the worried woman. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No; can you picture Balthazar taking care of a baby?" A moment of silence, which Becky took to hold back her laugh with her hand, and Dave leaned back to try and see the picture in his head… failing miserably. "He does tend to lose his patience quickly." Continued Veronica, lost in her thoughts.

"And his singing voice is horrible."

"He'll probably use magic to change the diaper, just not to touch it."

"Either that or hand it over to me to change."

Becky could not help it; she burst out laughing. "Ok, guys! Guys! Relax! We are not even sure you are pregnant!" The train came to a halt and as they stared up at Becky the other two fell quiet. "We'll make sure in a little while so, come on." She took Dave's hand and pulled as the doors to the station opened. Veronica followed quickly and they hurried to a tall building a few blocks from the university; it had some roman letters over the entrance and couples were coming and going in and out of it. Veronica looked around, visiting Becky's apartment for the first time, as Dave waved as one of the guys who talked to one of Becky's sisters. Without talking or stopping, Becky guided them to the fourth floor and then through the hallway to her room at the far end. She opened the door, hushed them in, and closed the door.

"Ok, Veronica, the bathroom's through there." She said pointing at the door a few feet away. She pulled a plastic cup and handed it to Veronica. The woman looked at the cup and sighed.

"I know now I should have taken that midwife training Master so much insisted I take." She huffed as the hurried to the bathroom, placing her bag over the neat desk. Becky turned to Dave and smiled.

"Welcome to my room." She said, watching her boyfriend sitting over her bed, looking around.

"It's very… Neat." He said, comparing his room to hers. Compared to her perfectly organized room his was a dump. But it didn't surprise Dave; Becky was far more organized than him; it was the curse of all great minds. "I like it."

"Well, yeah. I've got to keep it like this so I don't have problems with the matron."

"Ah."

Veronica let out a yelp from inside the bathroom, what made them turn. "I'm fine!" Becky reached for the bag of tests, and pulled out one box.

"I bet you must see a lot of these around here, huh?"

"A bit. I never thought I'll be having one in my room though." She opened the box, and stood. "Ok, Veronica. Test time." She knocked on the door and handed the test to Veronica, whispering the directions and then returning to sit beside Dave.

"How would you think Balthazar will react?"

"Surprised. Veronica told me they would wait a few years before they tried having children." Dave smiled, turning to look away.

"A child would be good for him. He's a good father." Becky watched him nod and couldn't help but to smile. "He wouldn't abandon them like my father did." Becky knew the story, and leaned her head over Dave's shoulder, caressing his arm. They remained like that for a while, until the door to the bathroom opened and a shaken Veronica walked slowly out.

'  
'

Balthazar was staring at the drawings over his lap when Veronica appeared at the door. She seemed down for some reason; Dave shuddered his shoulders when he asked the apprentice what had happened, and the boy just walked to the room closing the door. Veronica walked to the room, dropping her bag and taking off her shoes and complaining she was tired. Balthazar followed her, worried, and watched her collapse over the bed.

"Beloved."

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence. "I apparently have the ability to see when people lie, because I can tell who is a lousy liar from just looking at them."

"Whatever you mean love?"

"You, my lady, are a lousy liar." She rose, turning to look at him, Balthazar took off his glasses: he wanted to look at his wife, not to see through the glass at the image of his wife. And she was lovelier like this anyway.

She seemed disturbed for some reason, and the idea disturbed Balthazar.

"What is it?"

"Have you… Have you though about children, with me, Balthazar?"

"Of course I had, Veronica. Lots of times." He walked to Veronica, sitting beside her dropped body, staring at her with a soft smile. He'd thought about their children, of course he had; he'd pictured them running about the house whatever house they owned, running and screaming at each other, fighting over bits of candy or just snuggling between Balthazar and Veronica as they slept. He'd thought of his children as if a distant memory that had not yet taken place, missing them terribly when he realized Veronica was still in the Grimhold and he was smuggled in a ship totally alone. He'd pictured her eyes on them, or lulling them to sleep with his awful singing voice and Veronica smiling at the door while his children told him to be quiet that they were trying to sleep. "I have though and prayed they get your good looks because I'm sure mine won't be that encouraging in them."

"You are a handsome man." He let out a soft _'hmm_' and smiled at her. "I mean, have you considered having them? Now?"

"You are driving at something, now spill it out."

"Just a question that's all."

"Of course. You are usually talking about babies and children with me. Now Veronica, I am your husband, do not lie to me."

Veronica sat up, back to Balthazar as she bit her lip. Balthazar wanted to reach for her, but didn't, knowing she needed a moment for herself. Then he saw her wrap her arms around herself, her shoulder shaking a little. "I thought I was pregnant." That had him move closer, his hands moving to cover her naked arms and hold her fingers with his, lacing them together. "I took three home tests Becky bought; they all came out negative." She gave a little sniffle and Balthazar sat beside her, wrapping full around her. "I though I hadn't let my hopes rise. I though I had been totally impartial about this. I was so disappointed when they came out negative."

Stress was taking its toll in her body. Balthazar cursed himself for not having noticed before and kissing the top of her head, he murmured his love for her. "You don't have to be disappointed, beloved. The time will come for us to have children."

"But when?"

"When the moment is right. We'll have as many kids as you wish to have; we'll braid hairs, and take them to baseball, and help them study. And when we want to be alone we'll dump them on Dave so we can go out on dates." That got her to laugh, Balthazar kissing her nose. "And I do hope they get your looks."

"And your eyes."

"I love your eyes, although mine are quite dashing." She laughed again, and she leaned against his chest to sniffle a bit more.

"How did I ever get such a good man for a husband?" She murmured softly, leaning into the comfort he offered.

"I can answer that; I'm easy." She laughed. "Now let's smooch!"

'  
'

In the middle of the night Balthazar walked out of his room, closing the door quietly, he walked to the kitchen, pulled out the tub of Cool Whip and two spoons, then walked to the living room finding Dave sitting on the couch and watching the news; a photo of Horvath as the main suspect of the Cloister's attack was been shown. Balthazar chuckled, shaking his head as Dave turned to look at him. Balthazar was offering him one of the spoons and holding the whipped cream.

"Thanks."

"I'm in a good mood." Murmured Balthazar, sitting across the sofa, and ripping open the bowl, they ate in silence listening to the news and a short interview with detective Jonas about the attack.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Asked Dave suddenly, realizing he was sharing a bowl of his master's favorite dessert without been offered some torture in return. Balthazar just smiled. "You got lucky?"

"I cannot get lucky doctor's orders. Veronica in the other hand…"

"I don't want to hear it!" a moment of silence. "How did you do it?" Asked the apprentice, too curious to let go.

"I told you Dave, Pizzazz, pure pizzazz." And his spoon dove for more Cool Whip.

**Lindworm Curse: The End**

The end. Oh boy… I keep writing stories and stories and stories… and finally a multi chapter that kills a lot of prompts… I'm so happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Midnight Visitor**

Prompt 060: Vampire

It was almost midnight as Dave and Becky made their way towards the Arcana Cabana, they were holding hands, more for safety measures (according to Dave) and although the night was chilly although none really felt the wind. They were content with just been in each other's company; happy that she would now be part of their little _clan_ for real.

Her ring had arrived while she was at work, and excited Veronica had called and asked her to drop by before she headed home. Dave offered to tag along, so nothing would happen to her, but Becky right now didn't really cared; her ring was here.

The little bell over the Arcana Cabana giggled as they pushed the door and Dave allowed Becky entrance, walked in himself before locking the door set on the wards and spells around the house.

"So you are serving as messenger now, huh?" Was heard softly, making Becky turnand look at the seemingly empty store. Dave greeted Balthazar as Becky took his hand and they both walked deeper into the store. Balthazar was standing before the counter, his arms crossed before his chest as he leaned on the glass of the display counter, looking amused by whatever the woman before him was saying. Dave waved at him, and Balthazar's full attention moved to the apprentice. The woman noticed this and turned to them.

The woman was marble pale, with golden locks of hair caressing her neck and collarbone. Her face was neutral, and beautiful her elegant eyebrow arched and she seemed to study them for a second. Actually her baby blue eyes traveled up and down Dave, as if examining the subject of some bizarre experiment that only she seemed aware of. The woman's eyes were strange on their own; they had no end and seemed to hold no soul and around the blueness of the iris a deep purple line outlined the dangerous potential within her. She wore a black dress that had no sleeves or straps, it just hugged her torso in soft lines of silk and rhinestone that fell down her hips in free waves of cascading darkness. Her pose revealed the slit that went up the middle her thigh. For a split second Becky thought she wore white pantyhose, just to contrast the color of dress and skin; but soon realized the white was the color of her skin. Envy would have kicked in, but Dave had just bypassed the woman and was staring at Balthazar with slight expectation. Looking up at her, Becky saw the gloves adorning the woman's forearms; as dark as the dress, and covering slightly thin limbs, making her look like the aristocrat she seemed to be.

Becky was actually a little taken aback by them, and when the woman turned to study her, shaking slightly her head obviously disapproving of her choice of lover, the young new sorceress felt her skin flush with anger. Dave had taken one look at the woman and after realizing she was one of Balthazar's associates, just waved at her as well. "Veronica called us…"

"She's upstairs. Wait for me there." Said Balthazar quickly, pointing towards the general direction of the stairs and returning to the conversation. Dave just nodded, and squeezing Becky's hand started walking towards the stairs. The woman murmured something at Balthazar who gave a small smirk and answered as softly as she'd spoken. As Dave and Becky walked past the woman had turned again, studying both young ones. Becky couldn't help it; she turned to look at the woman again and saw her eating Dave with her eyes. The line of purple had thickened and for some weir reason she seemed thirsty. Alarmed Becky took tight hold of Dave's arm and followed closely his boyfriend towards the second floor.

'  
'

Veronica squealed as she heard them approach, scrambling through the living room to find the small box Heather had had sent from Ireland. Becky hurried after her, Dave was been dragged by her, and they sat over the large sofa, all inspecting the box as Veronica hurried to empty it over the center table. Two items fell out, a bunch of bubble wrap and a golden ring with a large ruby wrapped by the soft looking metal.

Both Veronica and Becky gasped, Veronica covering her mouth as Becky dared lift the ring.

"It's gorgeous." Murmured Veronica, in total awe, making Dave nod.

"Try it on." Whispered Dave, and nodding Becky slid the ring on. It felt like little prickles of lighting shooting up her arms, directly to her spine and brain. She had to shudder and huff a little, a full smile breaking her lips in surprise. She had to laugh out loud to release some of the power she could feel running up and down her body at the moment, and she was aware there would be no moment to remember more clearly than this particular moment. Magic related at least.

It almost made her forget about the woman downstairs.

"Oh by tomorrow you'll be my apprentice."

"Oh lucky you! Veronica is even worse than Balthazar." Said Dave, clapping; Veronica gave him an angry look.

"It doesn't matter!" Chocked Becky out, excited. "I'm totally looking forward to it."

"Let's go show Balthazar!" Suggested Veronica, getting up; Becky took hold of her future teacher's hand and pulled her back.

"What about his visitor?"

"It's alright, she must be leaving soon anyway. She's got some business to take care off downtown." Said Veronica standing up again, and hurrying to the kitchen; she took a look out the front windows and saw the limousine parking on front. "See! Her ride is here." And the woman hurried back to the living room, pulled at Becky's hands and then hurried down the stairs. For a moment Dave felt left out, but already knowing he had to take action instead of thinking in this particular household he stood quickly and followed.

'  
'

The woman was walking towards the door, which Balthazar was gallantly holding open for her, while the woman continued to murmur her goodbyes. With the tail of his eye Balthazar catch his wife arriving to the small store, holding Becky's hand and stopping short of the display counter. She seemed happy, for some reason, and Balthazar's attention returned to the departing party.

"It is always nice to see you, old friend."

"Always a pleasure to talk to you, Esther." She touched his face, smiling and before leaving turned. Her baby blue/purple eyes set over Dave again, studying his frame the interest of a wolf over prey, and her left hand rose pressed to her rosy full lips and whispered the touch of a kiss towards the male apprentice. Dave just stared as if the world had gone nuts and all women wanted him.

"You catch that kiss I kill you." Whispered Becky, eyes murderously at the smiling woman; who just turned with the flick of her heels and walked into the night. The giggle of the bells and the slam of the door were heard, and Balthazar turned to the crew behind him.

"I though I told you to wait for me upstairs." He said very cranky, and taking a turn to stare at each in the eyes. Veronica smiled at him, sweetly, and walked towards him.

"When have we ever waited?"

Veronica reached her husband, took his chin in hand, and inspected each side of his neck turning it hard from side to side and making him lose some balance. Then she cupped his face and tapped his cheek softly, before moving back to the young ones. "Got bitten once, and you never forgive me."

"Come on, Veronica; she's too sophisticated to set her eyes on Balthazar."

"So she's sophisticated now? Or are you her type?"

"I'm not her type." Answered Dave, quickly and looking panicked.

"Right and she didn't blow a kiss your way."

"I didn't even move to catch it."

"But she wanted you."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did." Answered Balthazar stopping the bickering and making everyone turn to him. The master sighed and grimacing, turned to his wife and then his apprentice.

"You are not helping Balthazar."

"I mean it; she wanted you. But not for the reasons you or Becky believe."

"Whatever you mean?" Asked Veronica, slightly alarmed.

'

_Balthazar had just ordered Dave and Becky to move to the safety of the second floor while Esther had just turned with a mocking smirk. Balthazar knew that smirk, he'd seen it several times and didn't like it. Of course Ester was special; she could see through the façade people created before strangers and had concluded that Dave was a little wimp that didn't deserve Becky's attention. Hell he thought the same when he first saw them together._

_ "What was that for?" He murmured, as the woman smiled at him._

_ "You wouldn't understand. Just looking after a fellow female's best interest."_

_ "I'll have you know that's my apprentice." He whispered, fully aware that Dave and Becky were walking past them. The look in Esther's eyes shifted dramatically as her eyes returned to study Dave more… Closely. Balthazar did notice Becky staring back, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Becky looked jealous and angry and ready to jump Ester if allowed, but instead she did the right thing and pressed closed to Dave, hurrying up the stairs. A sight never thought possible. He though, about to laugh but keeping his cool. _

_ "My Balthazar, don't you pick the most delicious things."_

_ "Not funny. And if anything happens to Dave, involving bites and exsanguinations, I'll look for you."_

_She scoffed a laugh, her elegant lips been covered by her thick gloves. "Balthazar! You wouldn't think me capable!"_

_ "Yes, I do." He said sharply._

_In response she laughed. _

_ "I'll have you know I can control my urges much better than before."_

_ "Good, I'm happy for you. But I'll have you know I still have a stake with your name on it and I won't hesitate to use it. Just give me a good reason and I swear I will." _

_Esther laughed. "you always say the sweetest things."_

_ "I also warn you; that girl with him is his girlfriend, got that? Girlfriend. So if anything happens to her as well…"_

_Again Esther laughed. "Cutest little girl."_

_ "And my wife's apprentice. So beware; my wife can be ten times worse than me."_

_ "I know she hasn't forgiven me." Balthazar took a deep breath, rubbing his neck while remembering why Veronica had not forgiven Esther. _

_ "It hurt, you know?"_

_ "It was supposed to." She said with a smile._

'

"Am I to imply by your tale that that gorgeous woman was a vampire?"

"No, you ought to know by now she is a vampire. A real blood sucking, soul stealing, coffin user, vampire."

"you never mention anything about vampires!" Demanded Dave, daring to look angry. "But once again you never mention anything about… anything."

"And here I thought I was protecting you. Next time I'll let her drink your blood."

"let her try. I'll rip her heart out with my bare hands."

Veronica let out a laugh. "That won't work honey. Come on, I'll show you where I keep that stake." And guiding Becky up the stairs, Veronica and her soon-to-be apprentice, disappeared. Dave snapped his fingers, disappointed, making Balthazar turn to him.

"Damn, and I felt sexy for a moment there."

"Ha!" Produced Balthazar before padding Dave's back and hurrying after the girls.

'  
'

**Author's Ramblings**: Important Notice! A Moment in the life of Nanu107:

*Nanu stares at computers, after posting this chapter. Stand walks over to Deyhra's door*  
Nanu: Oi, Deyhra?  
Deyhra: Ah?  
Nanu: I just posted the last Prompt for the Balthy 100 Challenge. I finished it.  
*Deyhra's hands shoot up in surprise, everything is shaken; bed, bookshelves, coffee—No not coffee* Deyhra: What?  
Nanu: I just finished the Balthy 100… I'm free…  
Deyhra: You are not free you have the LiveJournal 100 Prompt Challenge and that thing with the 40_love challenge you are doing, all in Sorcerer's Apprentice, right? You told me you were doing them too.  
*Nanu laughs histerically* Gets cup of coffee* Well at least I finished The Balthy! Hahaha! Congrats to me! *hurries away mumbling about prompts and need for more coffee*


End file.
